


Short stories

by MarianKat



Category: Sanders Sides, dan and phil, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, tøp
Genre: Ablazing Phil, All the Sides, Dark Dan - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Dutch angel dragons, Gayness, Murder, No Smut, Other, Some JSE egos, Some Markiplier egos - Freeform, did I mention angst yet?, friendship!, imma try fluff, magical abilities, silly stuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 102
Words: 23,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianKat/pseuds/MarianKat
Summary: Little stories I come up with. Feel free to request!Order of topics/chapters:Sanders Sides/Markiplier/JSE/DNP EGOSAUsPoetry and notes





	1. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like my short stories of whatever comes to mind! Requests are open! Will upload every day for now. I will let you guys know about schedule changes.

“Hey Roman get back here! Noooo, Logan honey don’t eat that! Stooop! These chocolate cookies are not for you. Ah, ah! God no. Sh****t! You guys get back here!” Patton yelled as he tried to keep the dessert tray away from the rest. Failing to do so though, the other sides scattered as he chased them. They all hid in their respective rooms. Except for Virgil. Patton skidded to a stop and faced him. “Virgil, where are they?” Patton said. Virgil smirked as he had a devilish glint in his eye. He opened him mouth and his warped voice flew forth, “DrOp ThE CoOkIeS” Limbs paralyzed, Patton dropped the tray he was holding. Virgil rushes forward and scooped it up, then sped off. “You have to be kidding me.” Patton laughed, body now stable. He went to the kitchen. He looked up and let out a smile. There, on the counter, was a pile of cookies, all warm and fresh.


	2. Roman, what happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries drag and confuses everybody

All of the Sides had settled down on the living room couch for tv that night. The only one missing was Roman. “Has anyone seen Roman? I’m kinda worried.” questioned Virgil. “Don’t worry, boo! I’m here!” said a feminine voice. Everyone turned and gasped. There was Roman. I guess. This Roman was wearing a neon shirt and pants, with bright lipstick and a brunette wig with highlights. The eye makeup tho! So regal! “Roman, what did you do?” Logan sighed, skeptical of what he was seeing, while everyone else nodded confusedly. “I’m not Roman, this here is Renee Sandra, thank ya muchly.” Renee gestured to themselves, “and I got a gig tonight. I was invited to perform drag at the place, and I thought ‘why not? This should be fun!’ Now if y’all don’t mind, I’m heading down right now. Virge, wanna come?” “Y-Yeah, sure.” Virgil said, blushing madly at the thought of Renee performing. 

Boi he was wrong. Renee was fire on that stage. “Yeeeaah! Let’s get this party started!!” Renee shouted at the audience. Lights flashed and songs blared as Renee sashayed around the room, twisting and posing. Honestly, Virgil hated the atmosphere, but he loved seeing his lover perform with a smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I’m a fan of drag. Dressing up and acting out a character is really fun to me.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a nightmare

Virgil shot up in his bed, sweaty, purple hair plastered to his head. His pajamas looked like they were thrown in a lake. The gun. The sticky blood on his hands. The harsh smell of gunpowder. Roman’s dead eyes staring at him. His mind immediately swept back to the nightmare he had, and he broke down. His sobs got louder, his body shaking. Virgil started hyperventilating, quick raspy breaths sucked into his tight chest. He barely saw Roman, red sash and all, peek into the room from across them hall. Virgil never noticed him rushing in. The strong arms wrapping around him finally brought some control to his body. Virgil bawled into his lovers shoulder. “Honeyboo, what happened?” Roman gently said to Virgil. “I h-had a n-nightm-mare.” Virgil hiccuped. “What was it about?” Roman asked, softly rocking Virgil back and forth. “I-I k-killed you in my dream. I shot you through the head. But I d-don’t wanna h-hurt you.” Virgil cried, starting to shake again. “Sssshhhhhh. I’m here. You won’t hurt me. Do you want me to stay with you?” Roman murmured. Virgil gave a small nod, and Roman climbed in bed with him. Snuggled close, Virgil had peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vent writing. This is slightly based off a dream I had. My poor boi.


	4. Remus and Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just read this. Small reminder: requests are open for this work and others!

“Hello my snek friend!”

“Hello Remus. How are you?”

“I just sniffed an old lady’s butt, so I am feeling wonderful!”

“Why?! Why would you do that?!”

“It reminded me of cotton candy *ss sh*t! It smells and tastes awesome!”

“....how do you know what that tastes like?”

“It’s a deodorant flavor. Want some? ‘nomnomnom”

“Oh dear god get the weird sparkly Luigi away from me.” 

“Oh and yeh I left a ded rat in your hat”

“WHAT DA FAA********”


	5. Logan finds a dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds some interesting things in his room.

“Uhhh... Patts! I think you left something in my room!” Logan called from his room. Patton peeked in and noticed Logan’s confused face. That wasn’t the only thing in the room though. A cute, unusual creature with long ears, a horse-like face, a nubby tail and wings sat on the floor. It was the size of a Great Dane. “What? That’s strange. I haven’t even seen it before!” Patton said. “Well, whatever it is, can you get it out of here? It’s making a mess.” Logan sighed, glancing at the animal. It was busy chirping with happiness as it tore up the carpet on his floor with its fluffy, yellow paws. Logan examined it up and down, and noticed that it classified as an electric Dutch Angel Dragon, based on its colors of mostly blue and yellow. One part caught him by surprise, though. It had one glowing orange eye, but the other was scratched out and scarring. Patton saw this too. “You poor baby!” He sympathized, running over and hugging the dragon’s neck. It gave a squeak of surprise, then started purring at his presence. “Logan, I think I'm gonna keep her!” Patton’s muffled voice said as his hand stroked her feathery crest. Logan smiled as Patton led the dragon out to his room. It gave tiny little ‘beeps’ with each step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about y’all, but I’m also a fan of the furry fandom. Not because it’s about sex! Because it’s a person’s way to be themselves, act out a character they created, or just simply have fun! That’s my view anyway.


	6. Logan finds a dragon pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! This story is actually longer than I thought. Oh well. Still writing it!

“What should I name you?” Patton said to himself. The blue dragon raised its head from where it was resting and cocked it to one side, as if questioning him too. “Well, that can wait. I gotta fix your eye buddy.” Patton declared, and reached over to touch its face. When his fingers made contact, the dragon let out a loud, wailing sound, and wrenched it’s head away. It shot him a glare and hissed loudly, large ears and fur standing up. Electricity was dancing in its mouth. “Okay, I won’t touch your eye.” Patton said, putting his hands up in a non-threatening manner. The dragon snapped its mouth closed and purred. “Wait. I just thought of the perfect name for you!” Patton exclaimed. The dragon bounced a bit to show its excitement. “I’m gonna call you Bizzey!” Patton said, “and you look like a female, so I’m going to say she. Ok?” Bizzey gave a high-pitched chirp of agreement, yellow crest flared. “Alrighty then. I’m going to show you to everyone else!”


	7. Longan finds a dragon pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton shows everyone Bizzey!

“Patton... get her away from me!” Virgil shouted from the corner he shrunk down in. Bizzey was sitting there and trying to lick his face and nuzzle him. His black makeup in shambles, Virgil scowled at Patton. “Oh c’mon Virge! She’s pratically harmless, and she won’t be angry unless you try and touch her face.” Patton said. “ I must admit, the blues and yellows on her are stunning.” Roman gushed, “She’s so fluffy!” “That same fluffy dragon destroyed my carpet and ate one of my ties.” Logan complained. Bizzey gave up on playing with Virgil and trotted over to Patton. She plopped on top of his feet and promptly fell asleep. Tiny snores were soon floating out of her mouth. Roman reached over and scratched one of her long, soft ears. “I think she came from my room. I certainly have the imagination power to create a Dutch Angel Dragon like this.” Roman reasoned. “Well, I’m still keeping Bizzey. I’ve always wanted a pet.” Patton said. “As long as she stays away from me, you’re fine.” Virgil grumbled, staring at the dragon. She looked up and hissed at him, and Virgil hissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was so fun to write. I’d love to have a Bizzey as well.


	8. Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

“Hey Virgil? Have you seen one of my ties?”  
“No, check with Roman.”

“Hey Roman? Have you seen one of my ties?”  
“No, check with Patton.”

“Hey Patton? Have you seen one of my ties?” “No. Where could it be?”  
“BURP. Cheep cheep cheep.”  
“Godd**mit Bizzey!”


	9. Bizzey did something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different one. And I’m home! Uploads will restart.

Patton had decided to take Bizzey outside that day. She had never been outside the house before. When he opened the front door, she slowly nosed here way out. Bizzey’s glowing eye widened, then she bounced outside. Patton let out a little giggle at her antics. She was chasing birds, gliding after them on blue, feathered wings. Then she started rolling in the grass, ripping it up and tossing it around, sniffling around in it. Patton was watching her when he spotted a patch of scarlet red flowers. ‘Oh! That’s pretty! I think I’ll give some to everyone when we go inside.’ he thought. He walked over to pick them, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a piercing screech behind him. Thinking Bizzey was hurt, he turned around to check on her. Instead she was growling, mouth opening to reveal an electric glow, energy started to build up. Patton tensed, wondering if she’ll hurt him. A loud blast sounded, and a beam of lightning shot towards him. It didn’t hit him though. Instead it COMPLETELY DISINTEGRATED the flowers. Patton, shocked, let out a slow, shivering breath. Bizzey’s chest was heaving, but she looked satisfied. Patton said, “Okay Biz, we’re going inside to figure out what just happened.” Bizzey just gave a neutral ‘brrrp’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Bizzey girl.


	10. Bizzey did something pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two!

“Logan, Bizzey did some weird stuff outside today. She saw a patch of flowers and completely destroyed them. Like they hurt her or something.” Patton said, sitting in Logan’s room. “Hmm, that is unusual. Based on that, the fact we can’t touch her face, and one of her eyes is gone, something related to it harmed her in the past. Maybe we need to delve into her memories to solve this.” Logan speculated. “Okay, I’ll bring her here.” Patton said.

“Don’t worry Bizzey, this won’t hurt a bit.” Patton comforted, rubbing her back. She whined lowly, but still complied to Logan touching her chest. When he did, he and Patton were suddenly in a different place. It was dark, and it looked like a forest. There was Bizzey, racing through it, fresh blood dripping from her gouged eye. Something was chasing her, but here was no definite shape. It was only a shadow of scarlet. After a certain point it stopped and a familiar, crazed voice shouted, “You live for now little demon! But I will find you!” Bizzey snarled at the figure, then continued running.

They were all transported back. Patton was crying, and Logan looked shocked, but thoughtful. And Bizzey was asleep. Fitfully, but asleep. “I think we gave her nightmares.” Patton mumbled. “I think I know who that was.” Logan exclaimed.


	11. Haters gonna Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember DWIT? Yeh something happens.

“Hey Roman! There’s this random remake of Shake It Off here! Do you wanna watch?”

“Sure. Play it Patton!”

*clicks*

“Oh mah f*cking god!”

“Take it off take it off!”

“I can’t GHHHHAAAA!” 

“Remus you f*cking crazed b*st*rd! Wtf!”

“I told you I would do it! Haters gonna hatehatehate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I just feel evil when I write this stuff. ,:)


	12. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides find Virgil on the couch.

“Hey Logan! Where have you seen-“ Roman was abruptly cut off by Logan’s shushing. “Be quiet.” he whispered. Gesturing to the living room, they silently crept in. There was Virgil, snuggled up in blankets on the couch. He was asleep, little fuzzles of breath softly floating from him. That wasn’t all though. Bizzey was curled up on the ground next to him. This was surprising, because the two avoided each other like cats did water. They have their moments, but none as cute as this. Roman whipped out his phone, and sneakily took a picture. 

“Awww that’s adorable. I’m glad to see my strange children getting along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed that.


	13. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets sick, and Logan takes care of him.

Logan cracked open the door to Patton’s room. There he was in his bed, hot and sweating with a rag on his head. Bizzey was curled up next to Patton, watching her caretaker like a hawk. Logan went over and set the medicine he brought on the desk in the center of the room, then walked over to Patton. “Hi honey.” he soothed, “feeling any better?” The only thing Patton did was cough harshly, shaking a lot. “I’ll take that as a no then.” Logan said. He opened the bottle of meds and poured some out in a spoon. Patton sat up a bit, and Logan fed the liquid to him. He was holding a cup of water as well. He had Patton put a few pills in his mouth, then handed the water to him to drink. Swallowing them, Patton laid back down as Logan sat next to him. “Thanks.” Patton said with a quiet, raspy voice. “No problem, love.” Logan replied. He stayed with Patton until he fell asleep snuggled with Bizzey, then left, silently shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Marian here. I just wanted to say thank you. We have over 40 kudos and 500 hits in total from my works! Thank you so much! This means a lot to me, and it is helping to improve my writing. I’m very grateful. Thanks again!


	14. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton find Virgil drawing.

The soft scratches of pencils filled the room. Virgil was hunched over his sketch book, scribbling away. “Virgil! I need you to~” Roman was cut off at Virgil’s startled shout, pencils flying everywhere. He looked in the room and noticed Virgil on the ground. “Hey Virge. What’cha doing?” he asked. “Nothing.” Virgil quickly said, hiding his notebook. Patton peeped in and questioned, “What’s going on in here? I heard yelling.” “Nothing!” Virgil said, voice raising from anxiety. “Then what’s this?” Roman asked, holding the sketch pad. “How...?” Virgil stuttered. “Creativity.” Roman said simply. “Awww. It’s your little drawings!” Patton squealed, “Can we look at them?” “Sure I guess.” Virgil answered reluctantly. “This one is so good! I love the colors!” Roman complimented, pointing at a hummingbird picture. “You... You like them?” Virgil said nervously. “Of course! They’re wonderful!” Patton replied, “Why did you start drawing?” “It is like a coping mechanism when I’m feeling stressed or sad.” Virgil answered, “Like how you sit with Bizzey.” “Idea! Can you draw her?” Patton requested. “Sure! I can do you and everyone else as well.” “Yaaaass!” Patton cheered, bouncing around. “I hope you get my good side!” Roman said, posing exaggeratedly. Virgil giggled at their jokes, grabbing his book from Roman and quickly sketching their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing is one of my favorite things to do. I can put little bits of my life in it, and create whatever I want.


	15. Logan and Bizzey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets in an “argument” with Bizzey.

“Where did you hide it?” Logan interrogated. Bizzey was chewing on a dog toy. She looked up and ‘brrpp’ed nonchalantly. “Don’t give me that sass. Tell me where it is and I’ll leave you alone.” Logan said. Bizzey gave an eye roll and stood up, padding away towards Roman’s room. She walked in and immediately darted out, holding several ties hostage. “CRAP! Bizzey get back here!” Logan yelled as he chased her. Virgil and Patton were watching from a distance. “What happened?” Patton asked. “Bizzey took some of Logan’s ties again.” Virgil answered. With a sigh of amusement, Patton went over and blocked Bizzey from the front door. She skidded to a stop, wings swishing. “Drop it.” Patton ordered, “I’ll give you a cookie.” Bizzey shook her head. Patton replied, “Two then. You strike a hard bargain.” Bizzey instantly dropped them, chirping with excitement. Logan picked up his saliva covered ties with disgust as Bizzey munched on her cookies. He held the dripping cloth a good distance away and cringed. “Bizzey! These were my best ones.” he complained. She gave a noticeable shrug and continued narfing the cookies.


	16. Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides watch Steven Universe.

“Roman! Virge! Stop eating each other’s faces and get in here! Steven Universe is starting!”  
“Okay!”  
“Is this the one that Steven eats that weird breakfast?”  
“Yes.”  
“This is my favorite! I love Amethyst in this one!”  
“Oh no! Nooo! Don’t drop it!”  
“Welp. He dropped it.”  
“Steven! Don’t go in there you’ll f*cking die!”

“At least he didn’t die.”  
“Virgil.”


	17. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil discuss Prince names.
> 
> ;)

“You seem like a uhhhh, a Prince with a dark name. Crap... this is hard. Ummmm, oh I know! Prince Edgar! No no no.”  
“Prince Edgar?! Really.”  
“Nah not that. Errrr...”  
“I thought you were the creative side of Thomas.”  
“I am! It’s just, creativity takes time!”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Prince Allan! That’s what you should be called!”  
“Why?”  
“It’s perfect for you! It’s reminiscent of a macabre poet, AND has a darker meaning!”  
“What does it mean?”  
“It’s means you’re a rock.”  
“Oh f*ck you.”


	18. Nachos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan makes nachos. And Virgil steals them.

Logan opened the steaming microwave, pulling out the plate of cheese covered chips. A salty aroma filled the air, and Logan settled down at the dining table to eat. “Logan! The computer won’t work! Can you help me?” Patton yelled from a few rooms away. With a small sigh, disappointed in his lack of cheddar goodness, he went over to where Patton was. The computer screen was completely black, and Patton was clicking the mouse repeatedly. “Okay. So what you have here is the Black Screen of Death<strike>(that’s a legit thing i did my research)</strike>. Why didn’t you come to me to search up something?” “Can you write a 20 page report for college in two hours?” Patton asked, slightly snarky from lack of sleep. ‘No, I can’t.’ Logan thought, typing into the computer.

About 15 minutes later, Logan returned to his meal. ‘I’ll have to reheat it.’ he thought with a shrug. Glancing at the table, he grumbled at the missing plate. “VIRGIL!” he shouted, racing to the room. Slamming open the door, he caught Virgil eating the last stretchy, greasy pieces with a smirk. With a loud burp, he said,“Too late.” “Virgil! Those were the last chips. I’ll have to purchase more.” Logan complained. Virgil shrugged, licking his cheesy fingers. Seeing Logan’s fury, he let out a hiss and zipped out of the room, with Logan on his tail.


	19. Imagine Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman takes Bizzey and Logan to the Imagine Space.

“Logan, I need you!” Roman shouted. Logan ran into his room, skidding and slipping on the floor. “What is it? Is someone hurt?” Logan asked worriedly. Roman grabbed his tie and summoned a flash of light. Then they felt a flying sensation, and landed in a gray brick room. A large bomb sat in the middle. “Okay, Roman... WHAT THE F*CK?!” Logan snapped. “I need you to deactivate this bomb.” Roman said, as if it was the most normal thing ever. A tiny trill filled the air. The two Sides turned around and saw... Bizzey. Sitting there, licking her feathers. “How...?” Logan muttered, absolutely miffed. “Yeah. She just comes here sometimes. I don’t know how she does it. Oh, and if the bomb explodes, we’ll die.” Roman commented in a monotone voice. “This is the Imagine Space, right? Can’t you just go somewhere else?” Logan said with a sigh. “Oh yeah...” Roman realized, face burning like a tomato. One flying session later, they were all at home. Yet Logan couldn’t see. “What happened?” he stammered, feeling about for his glasses. Putting on the thicc lenses, he blinked away the blurriness. On a table was a cake. A large cake. “Happy Birthday!” everyone exclaimed. “Roman. Why?” Logan questioned. “I needed to distract you somehow.” he responded, eye glimmering with mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna do a Halloween story, but the timelines here are wonko sponko. Should I still do it even if it makes no sense?


	20. Bizzey’s costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton puts a costume on Bizzey.

“Now sit still.” Patton said, rushing away to grab the others. “TADA!” he chimed with jazz hands. “She’s adorable!” Roman squealed. Bizzey was sitting ther with the biggest scowl on her face. Ironically, she was dressed as a rainbow unicorn. She tried to walk, but the costume slipped under her feet and she flopped on the floor. Like those funny cat videos. Virgil snorted, holding a hand to his mouth, and Logan was full on cackling with laughter. Bizzey growled loudly, stock still on the floor. “Here let me help ya.” Roman said, picking up the Dutch Angel Dragon and setting her down on her feet. Bizzey flopped again, hissing at the guffaws directed at her. 

Later she was chasing them around the house, squeaking with laughter as she poked them with her horn(s).


	21. Somebody Gave Roman Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was on a sugar high while writing this so F*cK mE.

Patton was leisurely sitting on the living room couch, snuggled up next to Logan as his lover was swiping on his phone. Pat hadn’t been this relaxed in a long time. He was just about to fall asleep when a loud shriek rang upstairs. 

It startled him awake, and the two couch potatoes looked around for the person who made the sound. “Oh sh*t. Look out guys! Roman found the secret candy stash!” Virgil shouted. The yelling started again. Then Roman was flying down the stairs, screaming “RREEEEEEEEEEE!!” at the top of his lungs. His royal sash billowed behind him as he zipped around the house. “Oh jeez.” Patton and Logan laughed as Roman tripped when he skidded around a corner. Bouncing back up, he noticed Virgil making his way down to chase him. “Roman! Get back here before you break something!” Virgil called. “IMMA MOTHERF*CKIN’ DISNEY PRINCESS B*TCH! YOU CAN’T CATCH MEH!” Roman whirled around and tore off, escaping out the front door. 

Virgil sighed frustratedly. “I should catch him before he crashes. He’s cranky by then.” Then the hooded person raced after the sugar high, sword wielding prince. 

Patton and Logan glanced at each other before breaking down laughing. “We’re going to need to find a new spot for the candy stash, aren’t we?” Logan quipped. “Yeah.” Patton chuckled, both settling back down, oblivious to the chaos outside.


	22. Roman’s adventure was interrupted by nachos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Imagine Space story! 
> 
> Request by XxChocogirl32xX

Roman felt like being in a creative mood. To sate his extra energy, he went up to his room and closed his eyes, letting the darkness envelop him and take him somewhere else.

He appeared at a marketplace. Like those old timey ones in the 14-1500’s. His white clothing had been switched to be more worn, and his sash was replaced with a bright red sword. Sighing happily, he started strolling along his self made street. Finding a shiny piece of metal on the ground, he picked it up. Roman used it as a mirror to fix his hair a bit. Pocketing it to use later, he made his way through a bustling crowd. The metal was relatively clean, so he might be able to bargain with a blacksmith. 

One trade and several snacks later, Roman was wearing a new shirt and was munching on some pastries. Wandering over to a meadow not far from the road, he spotted a tree. Heaving himself up, he started to climb. He found a suitable branch and sat on it. He watched the people below him with the sun to his back. It was pretty peaceful. 

Now, to remind you, this is all in his head. But that doesn’t mean he can’t get hurt, or bring stuff from within out. 

So it’s obviously a shock when something smacks him on the back of the head. Yelping, he fell off the tree. Rubbing tender spots on his face and legs, he looked around. There was a small boy, about eight, tossing some rocks around. “FINALLY! I was wondering what would get your attention.” he shouted in triumph. “What the heck?!” Roman asked, irritated. “Just wanted to let ya know, there’s a monster flying over. It’s probably gonna destroy that town.” the boy quipped. Roman sighed, and ran back to the marketplace. 

There was a monster, made of stone with giant claws and fangs. Tail thrashing, it was ripping apart stalls, probably looking for food. “HEY MONSTER!” Roman yelled at it. With a snort, it turned around to look at him. Roman drew his red saber, and started to charge. Just before he could make it, Patton’s voice said, “Roman? You want some nachos?!” 

Everything faded to black as he was snapped out of the Imagine Space. Looking around his room, he saw dirt and the red sword. Fighting and cleaning up could wait. Nachos were calling his name.


	23. Wilford Warfstache + makeup = disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford tried some of Darkiplier’s makeup. I’m sure you can guess what happened.
> 
> Request by anon!

“Google, have you seen Wil?” Dark asked the android. “The last occurrence of seeing him in the living room was approximately an hour ago.” Google responded. ‘Where would he go to be gone for so long?’ Dark thought, ‘he is a well known napper. I’ll check our room.’(hi this is author yes I make Wilford sleep a lot)

Wilford was not in bed. “Wil! Where are you?” Dark called out. Turing to check the bathroom, he noticed the door to it was closed. Dark knocked on it lightly. When there was no answer, Dark warned “I’m coming in!”, then opened the door. The bathroom was a mess. Makeup containers were scattered everywhere, and there were powders covering the mirror. In the middle of it all sat Wilford. His face didn’t look much different from the bathroom. Lipstick was smudged in his pink moustache, and the eyeliner was everywhere but his eyes. With a grin he said, “How did I do?” “Wil, did you even look in the mirror?” Dark asked, chuckling. “NOPERDOODLE!” Wil said cheekily. Dark burst out laughing, his grey face turning red and leaning on a counter for leverage. Wheezing, he muttered, “Here, let me fix this for you.” Using a makeup wipe, he cleaned off the crazed mess on Wilford’s face. When finished, he asked, “Do you want me to put it on correctly now?” “Whaaat? I did it perfectly the first time!” Wilford answered sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it!


	24. Wilford + makeup = disaster pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was so fun to write and I had too many ideas... so here’s part 2!

After drawing on the eyeliner and swiping on the lipstick, Dark stood back to admire his work. There was Wilford, looking much better than he used to. Dark snapped his fingers, and the mess in the bathroom was gone. “Daaark!” Wilford whined, “can I do your makeup? You did mine! It’s only fitting I do yours!” “No.” Dark said. “Pweeeaase!” Wilford begged, using his big, brown puppy eyes. With a small chuckle, Dark answered, “Alright. Go ahead, use whatever you want.” “Yaaay!” Wilford said, bouncing and clapping his hands. He grabbed the mascara, eyeliner and shadow, blush, and lipstick. With his tongue poking out, he started scribbling the eyeliner and eyeshadow all over Dark’s eyes. When finished, he grabbed the mascara and attempted to put it on Dark’s eyelashes, but missed and got it on his cheek. “Oop! Sorry!” Wilford said quickly. He tried to clean it but it got smudged everywhere. Dark was patiently waiting, trying so hard to hold back laughter. When Wil finished the makeup, he smiled proudly and gestured for Dark to look at the mirror. The only thing right in the situation was the blush. Other than that, his makeup was chaos. Dark grinned, grey skin getting darker, then gave Wilford a peck on the cheek. “I love it.” he said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one. This is one of them that I think turned out perfectly.
> 
> This is how I see dark with makeup. Just imagine his glitches and darkness: https://66.media.tumblr.com/7b6d04f4700259aeb8f88a2b9f79b2d7/tumblr_oxus4faHtN1w92fr1o1_400.png


	25. Yandereiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan gets defensive of his senpai. But this time, it’s for a completely different reason. 
> 
> Request by anon!

It was time for lunch at school. Yan sat with his group of “friends”, eating some octodogs he made. Yan turned to chat with one of them when he noticed his senpai. They weren’t very impressive in stature and frame, but they were adorable. The thick glasses and dark green hair, and the little bow tie they wore suited them. Yan got dreamy eyed about talking to him, but was too nervous to even say hello. Yan has started twirling his red hair when he noticed senpai struggling to carry some heavy textbooks. ‘Oh! That’s a good reason to talk to him!’ Yan thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but another boy beat him to it. “Hey, you need help with that?” the boy said to senpai. Senpai nodded yes, and the boy walked over. Instead of helping him, the boy shoved him over and yelled the word “RETARD!” in his face, then sauntered off. The boy’s friends were laughing. Yan took every note of the boy’s features. ‘He has blue hair! Remember that!’ Yan concluded. Then he rushed over to senpai and started picking up paper and books on the ground. “Are you okay?” Yan asked senpai. Instead of speaking though, senpai nodded again. Stopping his efforts, senpai held out his hands... and signed. “I’m okay. Thank you for helping.” Yan smiled, remembering his sign language lessons from foreign language class. “I’m glad to help. Would you like to sit with me?” Yan signed back. Senpai nodded and followed Yan back to where he was sitting. Setting down their stuff, they started to eat. “My name is Jameson, but you can call me JJ. What’s yours?” Senpai signed. “My name is Yandereiplier, but you call me Yan.” Yan answered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write this, so I hope I did good! Is it ok that I used JJ? I wanted to make the plot different. I changed a bit about JJ so it would fit the school plot a bit better too.


	26. Yandereiplier pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,;)

It’s been a couple of days since the lunch incident. JJ and Yan were sitting together after school. “Why did you decide to be mute?” Yan signed. “You know the blue haired boy? That’s Marrick. He’s pretty popular. I used to hang out in the group he’s with. Except none of them listened to me. Nobody did. Whatever I said floated out to never be heard. So I stopped talking. Unfortunately, Marrick noticed and started picking on me for it.” JJ signed back. “That explains it.” Yan signed understandingly. “Now I’m so much happier though. I have you to talk to now.” JJ signed gratefully. Yan nodded and smiled, but in his head... ‘NO ONE HURTS JJ AND GETS AWAY WITH IT.’

It was late at night. Marrick was asleep, snoring in bed. He felt a small tap on his head, and he was startled awake. Glancing over, he saw Yan sitting by his bed, twiddling a large knife in his hand. There was an insane glint in his eye. “Who the hell are you and why are you here?” Marrick asked warily. “I’m your worst nightmare, and I came to make you suffer.” Yan replied with a wide grin. 

Screams. Shouts. Blood. Silence. The knife buried in his chest, body limp and still.

Later that week, the school received news of a missing student. Yan didn’t care though. As long as JJ was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Marricks were harmed in the making of this story.


	27. Google and skateboarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google tries skateboarding for the first time, and Bing helps them. 
> 
> Request by Little!Connor💖

“Yo, Google!” Bing shouted, running up to them. Google was tinkering with two metal pieces and wires. Stopping their work, Google asked, “What is it?” Bing was bouncing with energy. “Would you like to come skateboard with me? I just figured out that we’ve never gone out and, yeh know, done it!” Bing said. “After searching my databases, you are correct. We never experienced this before.” Google confirmed, blue eyes glowing from electricity, “yes, I will go with you.” “Yes! Thanks dude! Follow me!” Bing said with anticipation. The two androids sped off to the skate park.

“So, the first thing to do is to learn how to balance.” Bing taught, standing on a skateboard. Google stepped onto his own, finding the task quite simple. “Next, using whatever foot is comfortable, push off the ground like this.” Bing said, skating on his board. Google did the same, starting slow and getting faster. “Oh my god! Look at you!” Bing yelled, proud of his boyfriend. With a small smile, Google started going faster. “Okay Googs! Next, you turn by leaning to one side!” Bing shouted to them. Google leaned a bit, but then they lost their balance, turning the wrong way. “Oh @$&%#!” Google yelped. And they were headed straight for Bing.

When they crashed, Google flopped head over heels and pinned Bing there, chest to chest. Both of them were blushing profusely. “Hey dude.” Bing said, grinning. “Are you happy that I turned off our pain receptors before we started skating?” Google asked jokingly. Bing pressed a kiss to their lips before worming his way out from under them. He stood up and brushed himself off. Google did the same. “You were doing awesome tho!” Bing exclaimed, “most people take months to learn what you just did.” “I was not constructed to be like most people.” Google said with a smile. “You aren’t like most people. That part I love about you.” Bing said, hugging them.

‘Downloading data: SkAtEbOaRdInG, BlUsH, KiSsEs, HuGs, LOVE... download complete... _memory saved_’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t skateboard, at all. On a scale of one to ten, how difficult is it?  
1-lowest  
10-highest


	28. Anti’s request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti visits Dark. 
> 
> Request by anon!

It was about 8:00 am at the Ego mansion. Dark was in his bathroom, applying makeup before heading to a meeting to talk about blah blah blah boring stuff. Honestly, he didn’t want to go, but he had to. Dark was drawing on the eyeliner when he heard a loud ‘ZAP’ sound. Startled, he accidentally missed his eyelid and poked his tear duct. “Ouch!” Dark yelled, holding a hand to his eye. “OoP. SoRrY DaRk.” a glitched voice said. “It’s okay Anti.” Dark forgave. Turing to face the virus, Dark smiled. “I see you finally left your room for the first time all week.” he joked. The green man chuckled, nervously ruffling his dark hair. “AbOuT tHaT...” Anti said, “ dO YoU hAvE aNy FaKe bLoOd Or dYe Or sOmEtHiNg?” “Yeah, I have some dye left over from Halloween. Wil tried to dress up as a zombie and it didn’t work out well.” Dark answered. Opening a cabinet, Dark rummaged around and found the liquid container. He handed it to Anti. “Here you go. Why do you need it?” Dark asked. “ThE dOc Is GeTtInG sIcK oF pAtChInG uP mY nEcK eAcH tImE I cUt It iN a ViDeO, sO hE wAnTs Me To StOp AnD UsE sOmEtHiNg ElSe.” Anti replied, pointing at his bandage wrapped neck. “That makes sense.” Dark said, nodding in understanding. “WeLl, ThAnKs FoR tHe DyE.” Anti said, and with another loud ‘ZAP’, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if Anti and Dark weren’t d*cks to each other, I can see this happening.


	29. Eric Derekson: The smol one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smol one need protection. 
> 
> Request by Demonic child!

Eric was walking to Dr. Iplier’s office with King of the Squirrels(or just King) to be fitted with some prosthetics. He finally made enough money to buy new ones. His cheap, old and worn ones left him with a limp, and really hurt his lower limbs. You see, these ones are also ones that you can’t wear shoes with. So, when they were nearing the office, Eric’s left “foot” got stuck in a crack in the sidewalk, causing him to trip. With a loud yelp, he tumbled to the ground. The prosthetic was bent at an awkward angle, so when Eric tried to get up, he lost balance and crumpled down again. This feeling of helplessness caused him to start freaking out. “King!” Eric called out, reaching with his hand. King turned around, finally noticing Eric’s predicament, and rushed over to help him up. Wrapping one arm around Eric’s waist, King held him up as they started walking again. “You okay?” King asked. “I-I’m okay, j-just a b-bit anxious.” Eric replied, hobbling along with King’s support. Unfortunately, a couple of women noticed this. They started whispering, then one with blonde hair sauntered over, and without hesitation, tripped them over again. “Cripple.” She spat in Eric’s face, then ran off with her friends, pointing and laughing. This caused Eric to start crying, though he tried to hide it. This caused the women to laugh more, cackling “See?! He is a cripple! Another thing that doesn’t deserve to even live!” King gently wrapped his arms around Eric, not knowing what to do. 

“HEY! P*SS OFF MOTHER**CKERS! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND NOT TORMENT MY FRIEND!” a familiar voice shouted. They quickly ran off, but still shot jeers over their shoulders. Dr. Iplier knelt down in front of Eric and King. “I’m bringing you inside.” he said softly, “Is that okay?” Eric nodded yes, then his friends helped him up and guided him into the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write because   
1) ITS ERIC  
2) it hard to come up with stuffs to hurt him


	30. Eric Derekson: the smol one pt 2

Eric was sat in a comfy chair. Then Dr. Iplier took off the prosthetics and tossed them away. Eric let out a shaky breath of relief, but tears still flowed from his eyes. “W-What if th-they’re right? W-What if I r-really am a n-nobod-dy and I-I don’t d-deserve to live?” he mumbled, choking on words occasionally. “Hey, listen,” Dr. Iplier said, “Eric, you are one of the bravest people I’ve ever met. You work with tigers for crying out loud!” “And you are super sweet. You comfort us when we’re having a bad day.” King chimed in. “You deserve to be here, and you are a beautiful person. Never forget that.” Dr. Iplier soothed. Eric let out a tiny smile and said, “You’re right.” “Okay then, let’s get your new prosthetics on. And guess what? Google and Bing made them specially for you!” Dr. Iplier announced. Eric squealed with excitement when he saw a new, shiny pair of prosthetics. And these could wear shoes! Eric slipped them on, then stood up and walked around. No hurting, no limping. He tested up again and ran to his friends and hugged them. They were perfect. Just like his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! I hate hurting the cute boi!


	31. Dark’s parental instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark helps Eric with his new legs.
> 
> Request by Hate myself!
> 
> Just to let ya know, ur a good person and there isn't a reason to hate yourself.

“Hey, Dark?” Wil peeked into his office. “Yes dear?” Dark said, turning away from his desk. “Eric wants you. It’s something about his new prosthetics.” Wil answered. Dark raised an eyebrow, then stood up and raced down the stairs. There sat Eric in the living room. His prosthetics were on, and a pair of shoes sat by him. “You needed me?” Dark asked. “Y-Yes. I w-would like some h-help with my legs i-if that’s okay.” Eric inquired with a soft voice. “Sure, I’ll help ya.” Dark replied kindly, “what do you need help with?” Eric blew out a breath, as if he was expecting a no and a slap to his face. “C-Could you p-put my sh-shoes on... and help me w-walk? It’s been s-so long since I-I wore shoes, and... I-I’m not v-very used to m-my legs yet.” Eric said. Dark knelt by Eric and tied on his shoes. He felt one of the spirits in him start to thrum with happiness. ‘That must be Celine. She’s always had a soft spot for him.’ he thought. When finished he stood up and offered his hand to Eric. He took it, then shakily stood up, one hand splayed out for balance. He took two small steps forward, then stumbled a bit. Dark quickly caught him. Then straighten him up. Eric sucked in a deep breath and let it blow out. He started again, less hesitant this time. After a few minutes of pacing(and patient waiting on Dark’s part) Dark asked, “Is it okay that I let go?” Eric nodded and he slowly and gently let go. Celine let out a little bit of sadness from the lack of touch, but Dark was proud. Eric was walking faster now, with a small grin on his face. Then, all of the sudden, he opened the front door and ran outside. Dark let out a surprised laugh, then chased after him shouting “Look at you! You’re doing awesome!” Eric plopped down on the lawn, panting from exertion. Dark sat down next to him. “Gimme a high five!” he said. Their hands fwapped together, and Eric giggled with elation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to think about the first time I ever wore heels for this story.


	32. Dark’s parental instinct pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart aches when I write this kind of stuff.

“Why did you want me?” Dark asked. Eric shrugged, “N-Normally I would practice with D-Dr. Iplier, b-but he is still a-at work. A-And you are like a... m-mother figure t-to me. And... b-because I love you.” Eric answered, tearing up. “Oh, ssshh it’s okay.” Dark soothed, scooting over to hug Eric. “D-Don’t worry. Th-These are happy t-tears.” Eric mumbled. Dark leaned back and cupped his face. “I love you too Eric. Now how about Wilford and I get some celebratory ice cream for you, yeah?” Dark said. Eric smiled and replied, “yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally made myself cry. What about you guys.
> 
> Fan art made by me!:https://pin.it/jlqss6ge4ssugm


	33. Ice cream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil needed some bonding time with Eric.
> 
> Request by Dead Inside!

“Alrighty. First for the kiddo over here, he will have vanilla ice cream. My husband will have lemon, and I will have Scooperman please!” Wil ordered to the cashier. “That will be $10.53 please.” The cashier said. Wil dug into his pocket and whipped out the money. The cashier took it and handed them the ice cream. Eric was sitting at a table near a window in the tiny ice cream parlor. Wil and Dark joined him. Dark opened his mouth to eat when Wil tapped his shoulder. “First, I’d like to have a toast. Or rather, an ice cream. To Eric, for learning how to walk again!” Wil cheered. “CHEERS!” And they all bumped ice cream cones. Then they started to eat. Dark was finished within seconds. He let out a small burp, and dabbed his chin with a paper napkin. “You know Eric, this was where Wil and I’s first date was.” Dark said with a wink. Eric was shocked, “R-Really?” “Yes, and Dark made the funniest noise ever when eating his ice cream. It went like ‘schlurp!” Wil joked, sucking ice cream into his mouth and getting it all over his mouth and cheeks. Eric was laughing so hard, his glasses were falling off and his tongue was poking out. “That same night we had our first argument.” Dark said, chuckling. “Ooh! What w-was it a-about?” Eric asked nervously. “Who would have the cherry atop the sundae we shared.” Wil answered with a smirk. This set Eric off again. “N-Nice!” he wheezed out, high fiving Wil.


	34. Welcome to HELL INCARNATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Seàn visit their egos
> 
> Request by Questioning my life!

Mark’s finger was hovering over the call button. ‘Well, what’s the worst that could happen?’ he thought. He pressed call. The other person immediately picked up. “Hey Mark!” Jack greeted. “Hey man! I have have a little question for ya. Should we collaborate again?” Mark asked. “F*ck yeah!” Jack answered. “Great! Should we use any egos?” Mark said. “Sure! Let’s check on them.”

The two men stood on the front porch of the mansion. “Welp. Here goes nothing.” Jack said. He opened the door... to absolute hell. Chase was piggyback riding Bing while hollering “BOOBS” over and over again. Marvin was showing Eric magic tricks, like conjuring fire and teleporting stuff. Yan and JJ were chatting about school very loudly. Google was fixing several lightbulbs that Bing and Chase broke. Robbie was sitting in a corner, oblivious to the racket. Schneep and Dr. Iplier were arguing about how big a penis should be. Anti was floating upside down above everyone, giggling at Wilford’s attempts to bring him down. And there was Dark, in the middle of it all.   
Jack quickly slammed the door shut and they both said “NOPE”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun. Yaaaaassss chaos!


	35. Cure for sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil coot ting with the docs.
> 
> Request by anon!

“Hey Schneep?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Is there a cure for sadness?”  
“Physiologically, no.”  
“You’re wrong.”  
“What? How?!”  
“You’re my cure for sadness. Just seeing you brightens my day.”  
“...awwww Edward...*blushes*”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the kind of words I wanna hear from anyone’s future gf/bf.
> 
> I will be gone for a few days. So there will be no uploads until then. I will upload the day I’m back though!


	36. Robbie and food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets into something he shouldn’t have.
> 
> Request by anon!

“Okay Robbie, what do you want to eat?” Dr. Schneep asked. Robbie slowly walked over to the refrigerator. Using one of his purple fingers, he pointed at the door and said, “Eggs.” “Alright I’ll get some hard boiled eggs for ya.” Schneep answered. “Hey Schneep, Why does Robbie need to eat if he is dead?” Chase asked, lounging in a recliner. “Marvin’s spell on him needs power, so food is the best way to keep it going. It’s like humans with it. We need it to keep our energy up. Except if he doesn’t, he ‘dies.” Schneep explained. “Ohhh okay bro.” Chase realized. Hearing a familiar ‘clink’ behind him, Schneep turned around to find Robbie reaching for salt and pepper. “No! Robbie!” Schneep yelled and dove onto the table to snatch it away. “Sorry Robs, you can’t have spices. They’ll dry you out.” Schneep said. Robbie pouted, then nibbled on a bit of an egg. “Cookie?” Robbie asked. “Yes Robbie. You can have a cookie.” Schneep replied. Instantaneously, a harsh crash was heard through the house. There was Robbie flat on the ground, cookie jar in hand, looking at his friends sheepishly. Instead of reprimanding him, everyone else started to laugh. “BOY, he was hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m managed to squeeze one in here. Hope you like it!


	37. Eric at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric working at the zoo.

Eric walked into the employees’ room at the zoo. After signing in and putting on his uniform, he grabbed some meat and hurried to the tiger exhibit. He opened the cage door and ducked inside. There were two tigers, an adult and a cub. They both perked up at the smell of the food Eric brought. “Hey Jasmine, hey Rusti. Y-You want s-some food?” Eric cooed to them. Rusti, the cub, butted his hand and gave him puppy eyes. Eric giggled and gave him a piece of meat. He snatched it up and tore off. Jasmine was a bit more patient, strutting up to Eric and gently taking the piece out of his hand. Then she waltzed away. Eric smiled at their jokes, then ducked out of the enclosure. He got some worms and fed the meerkats, named Digger, Sandy, and Buster. They chattered at his presence then ran off. He was feeding Fred the parrot when he saw a girl and her mom watching him. They both had green eyes and red hair. At first he smiled, but his face fell when he noticed the little girl was missing an arm. She told something to her mom, which her mom reacted with a scoff and left. Eric noticed this and frowned. Gently setting Fred on his arm, he took a deep breath and walked to where she was. “H-Hello.” he greeted, inwardly cringing at his voice. “Hi.” the girl said, “my name is Olivia.” “Nice to m-meet you Olivia. I’m Eric and th-this is Fred.” Eric replied. Olivia gasped when she saw Fred. “Oh my gosh! Never in my 10 years of life have I seen a parrot this close!” she whisper shouted, “he’s so pretty!” “D-Do you want to f-feed him?” Eric asked kindly. Olivia put her hand over her mouth in amazement. “Why would you ask? I’m nothing special.” she said, “I’m just a good for nothing brat missing an arm. That’s what Mom always tells me.” “W-Well, I can already tell you’re not, a-and I want to make you happy.” Eric answered. “Thanks.” Olivia mumbled gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I met a parrot named Athena once. She was a hybrid of a red and blue one. She had red/orange on her chest and belly and blue/green on her back and wings. I was trying not to freak out because I love birds.


	38. Eric at work pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two!

Fred was nibbling out of Olivia’s hand, cheeping excitedly. “Why did you want to make me happy?” she asked. “Well, I-I was in a situation like yours when I was a-a k-kid. I wanted to give you something I never got.” Eric replied, “I’m just like you.” he set down Fred and pulled up his pant leg, revealing his prosthetic. Olivia’s eyes widened, but then she grinned, “I wanna work here when I grow up. But Mom doesn’t like that. She wants me to become a lawyer.” “I like w-working here. I think you would too.” Eric said. A loud voice suddenly called, “Olivia! Get your *ss over here! You can’t talk to him! He’s a creep and a stranger!” Olivia’s mom was there. Olivia trudged over dejectedly. Her mom grabbed her arm and started to pull her away. Instead of following her, she ripped her arm away and ran back to Eric. She tightly hugged him, which caused him to stumble a bit, but he hugged back. “I hope I see you again Eric.” she said. “Me too.” Eric mumbled. “Olivia! Get away from him! He’s a stranger!” Her mom shouted. Eric flinched a bit, loosening his grip on Olivia. “He isn’t a stranger! His name is Eric and he’s my new friend!” Eric blushed, smiling inwardly as Olivia listed every reason he was awesome to her furious mom.


	39. Four bros, stuck in a room, five feet apart so they don’t strangle each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark, Anti, Seàn, and Mark are stuck in a room. 
> 
> Request by Concon!
> 
> Lemme know if you get the reference in the title.

“GrEaT. I TeLePoRt FoUr oF Us aT OnCe aNd ThEn We eNd uP HeRe.” Anti grumbled, kicking a wall. They were stuck in a room in the middle of nowhere. And they didn’t know how to get out. “Do you think you can teleport us out Anti?” Mark questioned. “Oh! YoU ThInK I wOuLdN’t hAvE CoMe uP WiTh tHaT bY NoW?! HoW ObSeRvAnT!” Anti yelled maniacally, voice becoming more warped as he got angrier. “You see, the more things he teleports, the more energy he loses and the more cranky he becomes.” Jack explained. “I’m nOt CrAnKy!” Anti yelled. “How do we get out of here?” Dark asked. “Have you tried teleporting, Dark?” Mark said. “AcTuAlLy, ThAt’S a GoOd PlAn.” Anti answered. 

“So, YoU’lL wAnT To tHiNk AbOuT WhErE yOu WaNt tO Go. ImAgInE eVeRy DeTaIl.” Anti taught. Dark closed his eyes and breathed slowly. “Is it working?” Jack asked in a small voice. “Shut up I’m thinking.” Dark snapped. After a few more moments, Dark reached out his hands and ordered, “Grab on!” They quickly latched on and ‘Zapped!’ away.

They were back in the mansion. Mark landed on a chair, Seàn toppling on top of him. Anti slowly floated down with Dark. Anti landed on the ground, on his feet and brushing himself off. Dark attempted to stand but slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor. They looked at him worriedly. “M’okay. Jus’ tired.” he mumbled. No longer concerned, Anti said, “I’M sOrRy FoR yElLiNg aT yOu GuYs. I jUsT WaSn’T mYsElF.” “It’s okay.” Mark and Jack forgave. “DaRk, yOu DiD aMaZiNg TeLePoRtInG uS!” Anti complimented. Getting no answer, he looked at the grey man. Dark was passed out on the floor, shivering slightly. “We should get him in bed. That really sapped his energy.” Mark said, chuckling a bit. “ThE ReAsOn i’M nOt TiReD iS BeCaUsE i PrAcTiCaLlY lIvE oFf AdReNaLiNe.” Anti commented, also looking at Dark, “aNd bEcAuSe I tElEpOrT mOrE OfTeN.” “That explains a few things.” Mark said. Wil peeked around the corner and noticed them. “Oh good. You’re back. I’ll take Dark upstairs.” he greeted, then picked his lover up bridal style, and walked upstairs. Mark raised an eyebrow at Anti. “WhAt?” he said. “Are they-“ Jack started. “YeP.” Anti answered.


	40. Dark and Wil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Wil sing a song

Wil and Dark were in their car driving to a meeting when they heard their favorite song.

Blessed are the bullies, for one day they will have to stand up to themselves.  
Blessed are the liars. For the truth can be awkward.  
“Yeeeessss!” they both shouted, and started to sing along.  
“It's not a place,  
This country is to me a sound,  
Of drum and bass.  
You close your eyes to look around,  
Look around, look around  
Look around, it's a sound.  
Look around, look around  
It's a sound.  
It's not a place,  
This country is to me a thought,  
That offers grace,  
For every welcome that is sought...  
You are rock and roll!  
You and I are rock and roll!  
You are rock and roll!  
Came here looking for American soul!” they raucously sang, seat dancing. Then they burst out laughing at their antics as they continued to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: American Soul, by U2


	41. PAX!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egos at pax? What could go wrong?
> 
> Request by Lili!

Mark wished he never brought his egos to PAX. He first thought it would be cool for his fans to meet them. Now he regrets everything. Bing was sprinting through the halls, the speaker in his chest blasting Here Come The Mummies music obnoxiously, and somehow got his hands on a disco ball and was whirling it around. Google was chasing him, shouting at him to stop. And Dr. Iplier was chasing both of them, yelling how unsafe it was to run through crowded hallways. Wil was relatively calm, but getting his pistols through security was a b*tch. He modified them to shoot confetti, and now he’s shooting confetti everywhere. Dark was sitting near Mark’s meet and greet area, trying not to nod off. He had teleported Eric home because he couldn’t handle the noise. Besides, they had the JSE egos to look after him. Yan was sitting next to Dark, texting JJ and his friends, then loudly guffawing at a GIF they sent. As Mark watched the chaos, he couldn’t help but grin with amusement. But then he cringed when Google crashed into a table while running after Bing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U check out mah new icon ;)


	42. Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric sees Olivia.

Eric stood at the entrance of the school. He had to do a presentation today about birds. He was chosen because he was good with kids, and the animals love him. That being said, he was still nervous as h*ll. He had two cages, one with Fred in it, and in the other was a kestrel named Dash. He opened the door and went inside.

He knocked on the classroom door before going inside. He noticed the teacher look up and smile. “Eric! How nice to see you! You’re here for the presentation right?” she asked. “Yes.” he answered, setting the cages down. “Eric!” a small voice shouted. There was a blur of red, then a small body thudding onto him. “Olivia!” he exclaimed, hugging her, “it’s so g-good to see you!” “Olivia, you know Eric?” the teacher asked. “Yes! He’s my friend!” she said, bouncing with excitement. “Aawww. How cute.” the teacher gushed. Olivia went back to her seat as Eric unlocked Dash’s cage. He made a few clicking sounds and Dash hopped onto his arm. He turned to the class. But he froze. All those eyes. Staring at him. Judging him. His eyes connected to Olivia’s and she gave a small nod of approval. He took a shaky breath and started talking.


	43. Imitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone imitates Wil. At least try to.

“I dare you to imitate me.” Wil said to Dark, with a superior look on his face. “J*sus Chr*st Wil.” Dark snorted, laughing. “I can!” Bing shouted, rushing in, “Yo! My name is Wilford! And my favorite thing to do is suck off my husband!” Dark turned beet red and started laughing again. “Wait, I’ve got one!” Dr. Iplier said, “I’m Wilford, and I’m in charge of the rest of you. Why? Because I have a pink mustache bigger than my face!” This caused everyone else to snort, and Google spat out his drink he was holding. “No! To be statistically correct, his mustaches is bigger than YOUR face, Doctor.” Google said mischievously. “Can I-I try?” Eric asked. “Go ahead.” Wil answered. “I’m Wil! My f-favorite thing t-to do is b-buy ev-veryone ice cream!” “That was cute.” commented Dark, smiling. Anti peeked in through a door and said, “I’m Warfstache, and I’m a big dumb*ss that steals cookies at night!” Then he teleported away before Wil could chase him. “Do you now?” Dark implied with a raised eyebrow. “Uhhhhh...” Wil stuttered. “GET HIM! He stole the cookies!” Eric whisper shouted. “Pile on Wil!” Bing called, and dog piled on top of him. Soon everyone was piled in the center of the room, laughing and groaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t even had to think about Bing’s. This one was hard tho.


	44. Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Bing find a video.

A new message pinged up on Bing’s server. It was from Chase. Bing turned on his hologram and it floated out in front of him saying, “DUDE! Look at this video I found!” There was a glowing, blue link under it. Using his pointer finger, Bing clicked it. 

The video was a couple weeks old. It was when Bing and Google skateboarded for the first time. You could see him teaching Googs, the crash, the laughing. Bing had a tiny smile on his face when it finished. Then a paragraph of writing was on the screen, with Google skateboarding much more expertly in the background, with Chase filming. The paragraph said, “Thanks to Bingiplier and Chase Brody for filming! I came a long way since the first time I ever touched a board. Now I’m zipping everywhere! Thank you so much Bing. For the memories, the support and instruction. I can’t wait to skate with you again.” The sentences made Bing blush, and he murmured a “You’re welcome.” into a mic near his head. Then he sent it to Google.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought this up randomly while watching cute videos. Hope you like!


	45. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneep.
> 
> Request by Nini!

Dr. Iplier was busy typing away at his computer when he heard loud pounding at his door. He opened it and Dr. Schneeplestein stumbled inside. He threw himself in Dr. Iplier’s arms and started bawling. “What’s wrong?” Dr. Iplier asked nervously, checking him over for injury. “I-I lost a patient today.” Dr. Schneep cried, “and the patient’s brother said i-it was all my fault. I feel useless.” “Now, now, you are not useless. You are amazing and super smart.” Dr. Iplier soothed. Dr. Schneep nodded in understanding, sniffling a bit, tears sticking his hospital mask to his face. “And amazing in bed I might add.” Dr. Iplier said with a smirk. Dr. Schneep blushed, shoving away from him. “Shut up.” he muttered, trying to hold back embarrassed laughter. “For real though, I wouldn’t fall in love with anyone else.” Dr. Iplier commented, kissing his cheek. Dr. Schneep grinned and said, “I feel much better now.” “Good, because that’s my job.” Dr. Iplier joked.


	46. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little crossover. King discovers something weird.

King was sitting by a window in his cluttered room. He was watching the birds fly around and stroking one of his squirrels. This one was named Rey, and they liked to sleep on his hat. Rey suddenly sat up and chattered loudly at a shadow by the window. King looked farther and noticed it too. There was a bright blue creature chasing birds. It’s characteristics fascinated him. And scared him. There was not anything like this he saw before. “Well buddy, looks like we have a little mystery.” King said to Rey, “you see, I have no idea where it came from and what it is. I’m gonna go outside and see okay?” Rey squeaked in agreement. “Don’t worry I won’t hurt myself.” King reassured. He slowly opened the back door to the mansion, and crept out. The blue thing was rolling around in the lawn now, feathers and fur sticking up. It suddenly jumped up when King got too near. It loudly hissed, eyeing his cape. King backed up a bit, anxious. The blue animal opened its mouth and shot a beam of electricity. King quickly ducked, and the beam disintegrated a few tree behind him. Shocked, King stood up and noticed the creature flying away. “Wait up!” he called, chasing it through the woods. The thing flew faster, and King lost it. But now... he was lost. Gripping a low branch, he started to climb a large tree to find where he is. He noticed a small lake that Dark always told him about. Before he could climb higher though, the branch under him cracked and gave out. With a yelp, King tumbled to the ground. The branches were cutting, grabbing at him. He slowly sat up on the ground, wincing at the sudden stinging pains in his leg and back. Examining his leg, he saw a large cut on it, and it was bleeding, but not too heavily.  
It got so much worse when he stood up. It hurt to walk, and his back was twisting and throbbing. As he limped towards the lake he thought, “Why did I go out here?”


	47. Where is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing and Google look for King. Slight continuation of Crossover.

They searched all over the mansion. Under beds and in secret passages. Every nook and cranny, but he wasn’t found. Dark facepalmed exclaiming, “Why have we not noticed how long he was missing in the previous chapters?!” Everyone else sighed, exasperated. “Bing and I will look for him in the woods.” Google declared, grabbing Bing. “Sure. You go do that. Be careful though. There’s a lake where the woods ends. I don’t want you guys falling in there.” Dark replied.

They crunched through the autumn leaves, vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows everywhere. The thick woods stretched a long time, so it may take a day or two to thoroughly search it. “Soooo... what happens if we’re still out here? If we don’t find King I mean.” Bing asked, wanting to fill the silence. “We’re not going back until we find him. Even if it means getting leaves and cobwebs in our joints.” Google answered, shuddering slightly at the feeling. “Okay! I’m with you on that.” Bing said.

The first day out there is gone fading into night. The androids had settled on the ground. They were cuddled up next to each other, Bing’s head resting on Google’s chest, his sunglasses off. Google was awake, calculating where they would go next. ‘We can head towards the lake tomorrow. Dark always told us to head to the lake if we were ever lost.’


	48. Where is he? pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two!

The next day, Google and Bing were trudging through the woods, weaving around the trees. They started to thin out, revealing a shore to the small lake, but it was big enough to house wildlife. “Well, here it is.” Google said, staring out to the glittering water. “How about we look around here? We’re sure to find King.” Bing suggested. “Good idea.” Google replied. They started to make their way around the lake. When they went through a patch of trees, Google suddenly stopped, swiveling his head around. “Did you hear that?” he asked in a soft voice. “Hear what?” Bing said, rushing back to him. Googles head snapped around again, pointing to his left. “That way!” he yelled, and sprinted off. With a shrug, Bing followed. They continued running until Bing stopped, chest creaking and heaving. “Google wait. I need to rest. I’m overheating.” he gasped out, voice glitching a bit. “Okay. I’ll wait for you.” Google answered, sitting on the ground with him. Bing looked over and noticed the bright red and white of King’s cape. A tiny ‘help’ was emitted near it. He motioned Google over and got up. They went over to it and gently lifted it up. There was King, shivering with a large gash running down his leg. “You found me.” he murmured weakly, coughing a bit.


	49. Where is he? pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part threeeee

King looked pitiful. When Google helped him up, he almost collapsed again, wincing when he stood on his cut up leg. Bing quickly caught him, supporting him with his arm around his shoulder. This caused King to grit his teeth and moan. When Bing shifted to see what was wrong, King wailed painfully, worming his way away from Bing. He limped to a tree, leaning against it. “D-Don’t touch me.” he whimpered. Google walked over and said, “Can I scan you? In cases of injury and illness?” King nodded, and Googles eyes glowed blue for a moment, covering him in light. “There’s that gash on his leg. It’s large but probably won’t need stitches. Please turn around.” Google instructed, and King turned around. This wrung a gasp from Bing. “There is a large cut on his back and shoulder. It is infected and will need stitches. There are tiny little ones everywhere, but they are miniscule. There also seems to be a fever.” Google noted, ending his scan. King coughed again, body shaking. “We need to get him to Dr. Iplier and Schneep right away.” Bing said, walking to King. He carried him again, but in a more comfortable position.

After a much longer trek than before, they saw the front of the mansion. 

“What happened to him to get that way?” Bing asked the doctors, Google standing with him. “He told us he was climbing a tall tree to get his bearing when he was lost, and he fell out of it. Thankfully, he found where the lake was before he fell. Even though he’s been out there for days, he’ll be fine. Just needs to rest and recover.” Dr. Schneep answered. “That’s good.” Google said, sighing with relief. The doctors left, leaving Bing and Google together. “I’m glad he’s back.” Google said. “Me too.” Bing replied.


	50. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a new font for Anti. So I wanted to try it out. This is a slight continuation of ‘Anti’s Request’, so if you want context, go there.

I held the jar of red dye in my hand, staring at it. I knew I didn’t need to use a lot for videos, and I was cutting my neck less and less often. So I had no use for it really. But I twisted it open and dipped one finger in. The red was bright compared to my translucent green skin. I looked at a wall in my room, ideas forming. I swiped my fingers on it, smearing the dye. Unsatisfied, I dunked both of my hands in, playing with the liquid.  
I̴̱̐͗ ̸̞̈͝w̴̧̘̑̍a̷̡̜̓̒n̶͍̘̽̚t̶̝͎͊̈e̸͕͈̔ḓ̵̑̕ͅ ̸̛̞̯ț̴͙̆ȯ̷͙͓ ̴̘͐͑l̶̲͂́ē̶͎͊t̴̼͚͒̔ ̸͍́ḿ̵̙̕͜y̴͉̔ ̶̛̪e̸̛̞͕m̸͎͎̚ô̴̺͊ẗ̷̻i̷̳̾͑ó̴̮̓n̵̨̆͠s̴̱̱̎ ̴̰̎o̸̱̐̅u̵̬̅̋t̵͍̠̐.̵͍͔̇͝ ̸̬̕ ̵̬̱̄͂T̵͈͑h̸͓̩̆̚e̸̯̔̿͜ ̶̣͐s̸̛͔̖t̸̺̋a̴͚̽͆t̶̏ͅi̷̘̎c̶͓͖̕ ̴͙̝͌o̵̰̬͐f̵̠̜̊͌ ̵̮̄m̶̰̝̓̂ẏ̵͎͕ ̵͝ͅl̴̛̛̻i̴̫̰͝f̶̠̓̒e̴̖̓.̷̨̹̂ ̵̹͑̉ ̶̟̑͝ ̵̼̤̒Ȋ̸̟’̴̱̘̽ṁ̸͖̃ ̴̣̊̇ḧ̷͖̎u̴̻͆͝r̶̛̗̍t̸̼͊͜i̷̦͔͌͝ṅ̷̯̍g̸͖͋ ̵̖͈̆͗ã̷̧n̶̝̈͂d̸̨̂̾ ̸̮͕̉̂Ì̸̬̎ ̸̟͒d̸̪̣̈ò̴̥̈n̵̠̕ͅ’̵͖̇t̸̹̊͋ ̷̫̍k̴͎̈́̀n̵̦̔o̶̤̻̅w̷̜̬͐̐ ̵̟̇̈́w̶̟̋͑h̷̠̯͊y̷̺͐.̶͙̌̽ ̷͎͍͂̏ ̵̩͒̚T̸̩́̀ĥ̵̟̎e̶̝̅̏r̶̦̕͝e̷͖͌͛ ̴̯̲̂ẃ̵̟͔á̴̮͚ș̵̀̆ ̶̖̻̏̀ȁ̴̼̼ ̶̮̹͠c̷͍͖̎r̶͖̹̈́a̵̜̞͘z̴̦͈̿e̴̪̦͌d̷̯̤̋ ̷͚̿͜m̶̥̿è̴̟͖s̶͔͓͊ŝ̴̻̱ ̷̝̾o̷̢͎̎f̵̥̆ ̶̘̬̒r̸̮̆̊e̶̠̅͜͝d̷̲̙͂͝ ̴̤͓̄͂l̵̥̅͠ĩ̸̥̟̕ķ̷̳͘ē̵ͅ ̴͎̹̊a̸̬͍̿ ̴̖̂m̴̡̦͘u̶̜̅̍r̶̮͍̒d̸̥̓̈́e̶͎̔̆͜r̶̞͑ ̴̝͑s̴̝̗̊̈c̸̜̕ë̵̜̰n̴̹̋́e̵͚̕.̵͇͊͝ͅ ̸̪͐̓ ̷̮̫̈́̕ ̸̩͉̎Ị̸̃͛t̴̺̭͐ ̴̲̓̊f̸̳͑̈́e̶̬̩̕l̸̨͠͝t̴͔̍ ̴͕͘s̶̺̈o̶̭̊̏ ̷̺̲͑G̵̠̝̓O̴͈͌O̵͎͆̔͜Ḋ̷̻̇.̵̤̋̒ ̸̻̓ ̸̧̧͋͘ ̵̧̬̄I̷̫̾ ̸̨̳̈́w̶͚͇͂͝o̵̰̔͗n̸̓͘ͅ’̶̣͑t̴̞̝̅ ̵͍̠͛͆l̴̬̊̈́ê̵̯͘a̸͓̿v̶̖̌ë̷̻̉ ̸̥̻̿m̸̢͑̆y̶͎̤͗ ̷͉͉̋r̶̪͐o̷̝̥̅̾ǫ̵̈́̆m̸̜̆̈́ ̵̺͋̈́f̴̤̕o̸̺͌̚ṟ̸̢̐ ̶͕͖̐̃ȁ̶̘ ̶̫̈l̵̢͌͠o̸̖̙̓ṇ̶̬̂g̷̼͌ ̸͇̹̓͝t̵̼̓̀ị̶̹̓ṃ̶̐́è̷͔̲́.̵͚̖̾̌ There was a rogue masterpiece on my wall. Dye was all up my arms. It was like me. My body started to F̶̺̠͙̫̹̹̾̄̈́̔͝ï̴̢̨̞̬̠̗̬̫͒̀̑z̵̧̨̥̦̮̬̻̣̭͌z̸̤̮̝̈́̐͊͒͗͆̉͠l̴̢̨̖̜͉̖̤̲̫͍̃̀͊̆͘͝͝ę̴͖̞̮̭̯͌ ̶̗̂̈̃ and P̴̨̟̺̲͓͍͈̭͉̒̋ͅo̷͙̹̿́͋̑p̵̛̘̈͌̎̏̆͌͝͝ from the lack of electricity. From my hard work, I lost energy. I’ll have to return to my computer that stored electricity. But before I did, I heard knocking on the door. “Anti? You okay dude? I heard crying.” It was Chase. That’s when I noticed the tears running down my cheeks. I opened the door, suddenly guilty of ruining the walls. My head down, I backed away. Chase gasped, and pointed at the wall. “Bro! No way! You painted all of us?” he asked, shocked but happy. Confused, I glanced at my mess. Sure enough, my crazy meltdown was really a picture of all the egos in the mansion, happy, grinning and just being themselves. “Ỹ̶̜̱̓è̸̝a̵͕̅h̵̛͖̜.̸̘̯̃ ̴̡̿ͅĮ̷̞͊ ̷͕̓g̴̫̚͜u̴̽ͅe̷̝̮͠s̴̘̽s̴͉͗ ̶̯̼͑I̴̛̟ ̷͓̝͊͝d̴̮̻͗̓i̶̛̞d̷̠̂.̶̺̱̒” I replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Zalgo font.


	51. Cardinals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the egos take a walk in the frost.

Anti, Marvin, and King were walking in the cold weather. It was that temperature when it is still fall, but you can see frost and light snow covering the ground. Smoky fog puffed out of the egos’ mouths, floating to the light blue sky. A couple of squirrels were chittering nearby. King chattered back, jumping onto a tree and climbing up. “John! Ella! How’s it been?” he exclaimed, covered in leaves. It felt so good to climb again, despite the injuries he had a few months ago. The squirrels squeaked with excitement. Marvin laughed at their goofiness. He’s always away, studying magic and learning all sorts of cultures, so being home felt good. Anti couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at Marvin’s happiness. “I̷̬̾͠t̸̪͛̌’̷̈́͜s̵̻̟̎͌ ̷̮̹̀͝g̴̡̡͑o̵͓͋ȍ̶̞d̵̪̾͊ ̷̪̪̏̓ṫ̶̼̚ò̷̜̳̀ ̸̳͋ḫ̸́ͅa̶̬͗̿v̷̜̠̌è̴̞ ̶͎̈͗y̸͓͆̈o̷͖͆̓ȕ̸̮͝ ̴̫̗̒b̸͖́̉a̸̘͐͛c̸̞̀̈k̵̔͂͜ ̵̡́M̷̞̅͗a̷͖̘̍̀r̷͖̓͛v̶̗͔̈.̷̦̉̅ ̷͙̫̔” Anti said, cheeks burrowed into his bright scarf. Marvin and King had their capes on, which kept them warm. Marvin wrapped his around his torso. “It’s good to be back.” he replied. Marvin looked at Anti, grinning slightly, “I missed you.” Anti’s face started to glow with elation. (It literally glowed.) “Y̷̛̠̆-̴͉̉Y̴̢̛͐o̶̥͖̐u̷̫͙̎͘ ̷̬͉̋ă̵̦̲ĉ̷̲͙͠t̸̨̪̅ư̴̳͝a̵͎̅ḻ̵͕͂͋l̴̀͆ͅÿ̵̦̹́̿ ̴̟̲̒d̶̟̓̚i̷̻̱͠ḑ̸͋̍?̷̙̏ ̸̳͎͑O̸͔̕̚h̶̩͌ ̸̧̬̈́w̸̢̨̛̛ò̴̮͎̅w̷͚̓̅ ̷̟͇͒͆h̷̭͆e̵͔͋̅ ̸̬͝d̸͔̲́̇ỉ̵̛̺̟d̵̞̝̂̔.̴̛͙̈ ̸͇̄͒I̵̧̛̝-̸̺́̀Ī̵͇͠ ̶͍́͆m̸̙̉ę̷̞̈́ā̵͜n̸͉̱̂̉.̸͈̂͜ ̸͇̠̎̈́I̴̪̽ ̶͕͆m̶̡̈́͜i̸͖̦̍ş̵̈́͝s̸̱͐ȩ̸̖͂̂d̴̝̊͜ ̴̤̓͠y̸͚͆̊o̶̖̣̅͝ű̷̩ ̶̮͆ṱ̶͆̿o̷̳̗̾͋ö̶̫.̴͓̉͆” Anti stammered, face shining like the sun now. Marvin started to laugh. “Anti! Your face!” he chuckled, covering his mouth with one hand and holding his mask in place with the other. Anti only got brighter, smiling sheepishly, glitching slightly from embarrassment. Suddenly, a bright red blur zipped above their heads and landed in a tree branch right next to Marvin. It was a little cardinal, feathers puffed out from the cold. “Y̶̺̐o̶̟̅u̶̖̱̐ ̸̬̂͝k̵̠̰͗̾n̶͈̈́o̵͈̩͛w̸̔͜,̶̻̑͝ ̵̟͂D̴̬̚a̵̠̽r̵͖͠k̴̥̭͆ ̴̬̾a̷̭̜͆́ņ̵̓d̸̝̚ ̵̼̕W̴̲͐i̷̢̾̂l̵̜̲̿ ̶͙͉̂s̵͈̀͊a̴̪̽y̵̗͘ ̶̨̍́c̶̼̈̈a̸͙̥̓͒r̷̂̌ͅd̴͇̜͆̕i̴̩̿̏n̷͙͍̏͌a̷̲̦͠l̷̥͓̋s̸͕̔ ̶͉͒c̸̳̐ͅô̶͕̺ḿ̸̞ê̸͙̘̈́ ̶̬̒̒ͅw̴̺̎h̸͉̀͆ḙ̶̼͗͐ṋ̷̿̈́ ̶̣̌͊a̸̦̯̽n̵̰̍͜g̵̥̺̃͠e̶̼̒͘l̷̢̤̃s̵̝͛̏ ̴̛̹̑a̵̧̮̕r̴͖̓è̶̼̃ ̶̛̯̳ň̸̼͝ę̵͆̚ȧ̸̙̞ŕ̴͖̲.̵͍͇͛” Anti said, staring fondly at Marvin. Marvin looked at the bird grinned. “Welp. Mr. Red sir, it looks like I’m an angel.” Marvin joked, flapping his cape.The cardinal tweeted loudly and took off. A snowball smacked into the back of Marvin’s head. “W̸̥͙͝h̴̑͛͜ͅả̵̻̲͝t̵̯̉̈ ̷̣̠̑̓t̴͇̔h̴͇͛e̷͐̆͜-̶͔̍͠” A snowball splatted onto Anti’s face. “Who was that?” Marvin questioned, wiping snow off his cat mask. Some mischievous squealing was heard nearby. “King. You’re so dead.” he said, balling up a snow ball.

Let’s say that day went out with a bang. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one. I didn’t describe it the way I thought I would, but it still came perfect.


	52. Doctor’s Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I uploaded! How crazy is that?!
> 
> Dr. Iplier goes to a party with Dr. Schneep

“What do you mean we’re going to a party?! You know I can’t dance!” Dr. Iplier complained, trying to resist his boyfriend’s grasp. “C’mon man. It’s our pal, Kaden’s, birthday. Going to his bar won’t be bad.” Dr. Schneep said, dragging him out the door. Dr. Schneep turned around and faced Dr. Iplier. “Besides, I wasn’t planning to stay the whole time. Is that okay with you?” Dr. Schneep explained. “Yeah.” Dr. Iplier replied, suddenly guilty of not wanting to go. 

They were both dressed in casual party clothes. Dr. Iplier combed his long, curled hair to look halfway decent, while Dr. Schneep left his in a green mop. “You ready to go?” Dr. Schneep asked, wandering down to the kitchen if the mansion. “Gimme a sec. I gotta take my pills if I’m going to drink.” Dr. Iplier responded, popping open a pill bottle and pouring out some of its contents. He cupped them, then shoved them in his mouth and swallowed. “I’m done. We can go now.” Dr. Iplier said after drinking some water. “Oke dokie! Let’s go!” Dr. Schneep cheered, waltzing out to their car in a stupid fashion. Dr. Iplier chortled at his façade, and got in the car.


	53. Doctor’s Party pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed this. I’m having fun with this one.

The place was crazy. Drunk people were everywhere. Chairs and tables have been moved back to make a dance floor. At the top of it all stood Kaden, fixing drinks and accepting gifts. He was wearing an apron over a button up, crimson hair pulled into a messy bun. “Hey Schneep! Hey Edward! How’s it going?” Kaden said, shaking hands with him. “We came to wish you a happy birthday dude! And give you a gift!” Dr. Schneep said. Dr. Iplier places a tall bag on the counter and congratulated,“Happy Birthday!” “Aww! Thanks!” Kaden gushed, taking the gift,“You’re free to dance if you want.” The couple went to the crowded dance floor. “Henrik, I can’t dance.” Dr. Iplier muttered nervously, using Dr. Schneep’s rarely said name.“Edward, it will be fine. Don’t worry how you look, just let the music move you.” Dr. Schneep answered, bobbing around to the beat. Dr. Iplier started waving his hands and tapping his feet. He laughed and grew more erratic in his dancing. 

Dr. Iplier woke upon tousled sheets. He was in a daze, trying to remember last night. There was the present opening, the dancing. Then the drinks came out. He couldn’t remember much after that. Dr. Iplier noticed movement beside him. Dr. Schneep was fast asleep, snuggled by his side and heck resting in the crook of his neck. Dr. Iplier smiles fondly at him. Schneep sleepily opened his eyes and mumbled,“G’mornin’” “Good morning.” Dr. Iplier replied,“Do you remember anything?” “Yep. It was n’ awesome party.” Schneep said, burrowing into the sheets. “Yeah... I agree.”


	54. Reptile house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia comes back to the zoo. With someone new, might I add.

Eric was right outside the newly opened reptile house, anxiously wringing his green uniform. He was very excited to feed some of the snakes. Shifting the package in his hand, he went into the dim building. The first enclosure held a pit viper. The bright yellow snake was lazily draped on a branch, like a tangle of vines. Eric opened a panel in the back and placed a small mouse inside. Closing the panel, he watched the snake inspect its meal. They were such fascinating creatures, with bright colors and striking eyes. He was heading towards the python enclosure when he heard a childish voice call,“Eric! Is that you?” Olivia stepped into the hallway, an adult man behind her. “Yes. I-It’s me.” he answered, elated at seeing his friend. The red haired spunk ran up and gave him a fist bump. The man behind her cleared his throat loudly, hand smoothing back his black hair. He offered his hand and said,“Hello Eric. I’m Olivia’s dad, James.” “O-Oh! Nice to meet you sir.” Eric replied, shaking it nervously. “Don’t worry! My dad’s super nice!” Olivia chimed. Eric relaxed, nodding. “Did you come t-to see the snakes?” he asked them. “You see, I really like reptiles, and Olivia was desperate to get away from her mom, so we came to see the reptile house.” John explained, gazing at the python enclosure. “Okay. How’s school Olivia? Is it g-good?” Eric questioned. “It’s fun! In art class we learned how to draw trees and leaves. And everyone liked your bird presentation.” Olivia answered enthusiastically, bouncing in place. Eric giggled at her stunts. “Olivia, why don’t you go see the geckos? There are some pretty ones!” James said, pointing at some glass cases a few yards away. “Okay!” she responded, and raced over. James glanced at Eric and muttered,“We need to talk.”

Eric was rearranging some boxes in the back of the building, listening to the man talk. “Olivia has told me a lot about you. Thank you for being her friend. School can get hard for her sometimes, and you being there has really helped.” he complimented. “R-Really?” Eric stammered,“I didn’t, I-” “Don’t worry about it, I just wanted to say thank you.” James said. “Okay. She’s r-really silly and nice.” Eric replied, setting down the last box. “DAD! There’s a cobra!” Olivia yelled from a couple hallways away. “Really? I’m gonna have to check this out. See ya later Eric. It was nice to meet you.” James commented, then left. Eric was stunned, but happy. With a ghost of a smile on his face, he went to feed the tigers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyeeeeaaahh! Longer story! Do you like Olivia’s dad?


	55. In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin goes out in the rain.

Sticking his bare hand out the door, Marvin texted how heavy the rain was. The sky looked dark, but it was pouring rain. Then he completely stepped outside, running and laughing insanely. Marvin adored the rain. He often ran out and played in it any chance he got. He couldn’t resist it like King to peanut butter. He leapt about in puddles, mud and water arching. Singing random songs rausiously. This was when Marvin heard the door open.

He glanced to the wooden mansion door. There was Anti, peeking out and eyeing the water. “T̷̲͌̒̆́ḩ̷̡̦̪͖͎̀̃͒͠͝ȇ̷̥͎̥̩̟̰͉r̸̨̭̺̩̪̞̊̇̀̆̐͝ę̸̩͓͎̽̔͆̆̈͘ ̶̬̻̮̋̑̀̋y̷̨͇̋̍̊͋̌͋͊o̸͈̿͑u̶̢̧̜͈̣̰͆̈́̒̃̏͛͐ ̴̡̭̜̦͖͉̺̰̈́̎̈́̎̾̃̏̓͘a̵̧͉̞̝̺͕̒̋r̷͉̘͍̗̖̘͎͕͌̃͒̌̓͗͝é̸̺͎̞̺̼̲͐̀̐͐̇͘ͅ.̸̨̤͍̝̩̎͑̓̓” Anti said, green eyes making contact with Marvin’s purple and red eyes,“I̶͙͓̮̥͝ ̸̠̄̃w̸̜͚̥̫̐a̵͇̪͆̆͠s̸̞̪̪̀̎͑ ̶͎̋̍́ͅl̸̮͗̄o̴̤̟̦̅̐͒ǒ̶̳̾̐k̴̡̇̊͊͠i̵̢͎̦̕n̶̞̈g̶̻͔̬̙̈́͋̕͠ ̵̨̖̙͇̉̊̉̓f̴̜͍̰͛̚͝o̷͉̗̾ͅŗ̵͗͂ ̷͖̟̋y̷̘̭̯̏͆o̴̰̓ū̴͙̦̳͝.̵͍̟̎͊” “You gonna join me? This is really fun!” Marvin asked, gleefully splashing. Anti visibly tensed, hand tightening the door handle. He was watching the pouring rain with burning hatred. “N̵̡̤͈̘̻̮̬̻͇̫̰̹̯͙̖̖̥̑̌̅͊̅̐̌͆͌͑̀̒̃̊͘͘͝ͅǪ̴̨͖̝͖͎͖͚̗̦̩̪̦̥̗͎͐̔̀̇͌̃̒̉̂̅̚̚̕͜ͅ.̷̧̢̳͖͕̯͕̦̝̺͈̱͌̎͋̊̍̉͐͘” Anti replied, voice warped from anxiety. “Why not?” Marvin questioned, no longer playing. “I̵̪̊̈́́̚t̶̢̤̯̣̒̿̕.̸̡̬̥̐̉͝.̷͇͖̯̊͂.̵͔͖̼̓͜͠ ̵͉͓̍́̽h̷͇̳͗u̵̧̯͉͈͐̾r̴̞̖̀̚͠t̵̝̑̌s̵͈͙̤͂ ̶̣̫͈̿̈t̵̝̝͚́̀ơ̵͙̼ ̵̢̬̓̑̓̂͜g̶̳̗̏͝o̴̦̩͗ ̶͖͉̳̠͛o̶̖̝̰͉̊u̶̼̪͋̾̕͘ẗ̸̜́͐̅̑ ̵͎̜̯͕̃̉i̵̟̻͒ͅn̵͈̱͊ ̶͇̓̐͐͂t̸̪̤̗́̕͜h̵͇͚͋a̸̫͗̔ͅt̴͈͉̊̉̉͜.̶̻̠̺̽̀́” Anti mumbled,“I̴̳͗t̴̙͓͌͝ ̸̼̩̳̓͋b̶̘̯͂̌̕ừ̷̡̝̯̳̒r̶͊̓̈́͜n̴̡̰͆ś̷̘͉̫̺̌͝.̶̡̭͍̇̓͌̑” 

“Well, that’s okay. Do you want me to spell the pain away?” Marvin inquired, pushing back his long hair. “Y̴̜̩̮̊o̵̧͉̲͋͊́̎ú̶͓̮̟͛’̵̧̫͉̩͊͗̀̄d̶͔̣̗͒̄̕ ̶̞̗̌̓̚d̶̛͓͔͚̝͆̊̔ọ̶̘͕̈́̏͗ ̸͇̰̪̟͗̚t̸̢̙̿̐͆h̸̨̭͋͝a̷̢̨̯͙̎͌͐ṫ̷̙̕?̵̡̧̏ ̶̮̋͐͊Y̵̹͚̓͌͠ͅe̷̮̭̙̮͊s̴͚͖̙̀̈́͜ ̸̣̀͜p̷͈̞̘̽̑̅l̴̢̜̊ė̶͎̗͔͉̓a̴̰̱͙̪͋͒s̷̟̭̓̈́͘͝ę̷͖̣́͋͆̚.̷̱̉͆̕͝” Anti said, shocked at the offer. Marvin closed his eyes and muttered a few words, waving one hand. “You’re safe now.” he cheered. Beckoning Anti out, he started sprinting about in the rain again. Anti stepped out, wincing a bit at the water sizzling on his skin. Then he stomped in a puddle, giggling at the mess. Marvin rushed over and grabbed his hand, twirling and dancing. Melodious sounds flying. Anti’s green hair was plastered to his forehead, and water was dripping off Marvin’s mask. They were sashaying and guffawing, landing on the ground. “T̴̢̳̼̝̃̓͘h̶̡̻͔̔̃ā̵̟͈̝̃̕͜͠ẗ̸͓͔̖́̂́ ̸̢̑̒͜w̷̯̻̠͊͗ǎ̵̲͜͝s̵̮̆̍͐͜ ̷̡̩̣̚ͅf̶̢͉̍ū̴̪̋n̶̛̠͔̳͉̈̚̚.̴̱͊” Anti whispered, facing Marvin. Marvin chuckled and said,“Yeah. That was.” The rain continued pounding and sprinkling, forming a halo around the two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvin is me in the rain. I dance and sing and I don’t care. :)


	56. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Schneep is worried about Anti. So he sends him to a therapist.

“I̸̘͝ ̶͎̾h̵͇̃ă̵̯̥v̶͓́͗e̷̟̻͘ ̷̹̑n̸̙̉o̵̞̗̓ ̸̰͊̀g̶̜̔̅o̵̘̼͌ḍ̴̢͐d̷̨̝̅#̸͍̔́m̸̖̪͋n̵͓͔̎ ̶̱̩̈́̂i̸̛̬d̴̯̺̎͘ẽ̶̻ä̶̮͝ ̸̣͠w̶̳̌h̵̬̹̿y̶̨͌ ̵͉̄h̴̀͜e̴̖͛’̶̣̮͗s̴̩̠̀̾ ̵̝̆̅s̷̞̠̔ȩ̶̝̕n̷̙͚͒d̶͓̟̿̉i̶̠̅̕n̶̟̔ġ̸̻ ̵̩͂m̷̡̉ë̴̪́ ̷͇͙̓tȟ̷͔̈e̷̫͆͊r̷̨̯̅ẹ̴̍.̸̫͓̓” I thought, standing outside a clinic office thing. I don’t f*cking know. I trudge inside, walking to the receptionist, hands in my hoodie pockets. She is a rather plump woman, with large glasses and hair that smells like spray. “Do you have an appointment?” she asks, adjusting her name tag. It read the name Trudy. “Y̸e̷a̴h̷.̵ ̷A̸t̶ ̶2̴:̷3̸0̶.̵” I say, lightening up the glitches so I wouldn’t scare her. She hummed and typed in her computer. “You can sit down there.” Trudy instructed, pointing over at a group of chairs. There was only one other person, looking to be in his mid twenties to thirties. I plopped down a little ways away from him. I watched him twist his fingers with nervousness as I played with my green hair. The poor dude looked scared. I decided to make some small talk. “Ẇ̷̞͎͠ḥ̷͖̾̎ã̵̡̡̏t̶͍̤͛̈́ ̴̨͋̾ȃ̴͔̠͝r̵͍̓́e̸̱͆̀ ̸̤̽ŷ̵̪̪̊o̵̮̫͗̌ṷ̸̅ ̸̮̽͊ẖ̷̾e̴̼̓͝ŗ̸̲́́e̷̖̞͑͂ ̷̝̖̊͝f̵̭͇̑̿o̸̢͖̓r̷̦̰͛͋?̴̪̿” I questioned. The man jumped, looking at me. “I... uh. I’m here t-to draw.” he responded, tugging on the choker he was wearing now. His hair was short and curly, and he had gauges. “I̵̜̖̊’̴̥̖̍ḿ̴̪͌ͅ ̸̻̜̉h̸̭̼̆ȇ̵̥ͅr̷͓̤̆ë̶̜̹͂ ̶̖̄‘̷̭̜́c̴̣͆a̵͓̭͋͂ṵ̷̐̒s̷̹͙̍e̵͕̤͆̚ ̷̥͝m̸̞͒́ͅy̴͔̌ ̶̣͈̇d̶̩͑̚o̷̻͑ç̸̃̚ ̴̲̻̄͘ṭ̴̡́̿h̷̫̣͐͘ȋ̶̲̒n̵̛̮̠ḳ̶͋s̵̨͖͗ ̶͎̻̊̐İ̷̛͓’̸̦̓͝m̷̰̲͗ ̸͖͆ͅd̶͎̔é̴͔͙p̶̨̤̍ṙ̴͍͝ê̷̝͝s̶̛͎̪s̷̢̕e̸̘͌ḑ̵̰̕.̸̧͕̈́” I complained. He nodded and said,“I have anxiety. My... my name’s Josh.” “A̵͆̔ͅn̶͍̤̕ț̵̖͌ȉ̶̠s̸̘͂e̸̙͒p̴̡͙͑͂t̷̳̰̓͝i̶͍̩͐̊c̵̮͉͆͑ę̵̟͊ÿ̴̠̖́͐e̸̠̦̓,̶͙̜̔͠ ̵̜̌b̵̼̽́ǘ̸̡͋t̴̫͛̾ͅ ̴͇̣̈́c̴̝͛a̷̬̅́l̶̰̎́l̵̛̼̣͂ ̶̱̭̋m̶͔̠̕͝ê̶̮̘̈́ ̶̡͇͊͛À̷͓͑n̶̨̺̾͗ẗ̸͕͎͝i̸̘̓.̵̙̿” I answered, shaking hands.


	57. Therapy pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti has to do an ‘assignment’.

Josh left soon after a long conversation, walking down the hall and signing lyrics to calm himself. That was when my name was called.

“D̴̨̞͊͜͝͝r̸̙̖͇̖̐̆a̷̭̔͝w̷̜͖̃͗ ̷̘̳̄̏s̶̭͈̘͕̾̈́͒̈́ȏ̷̭̘͇̩̐m̵̦͉̻͐e̷̼̖̊̊̓̚t̸̖͆ḧ̶̥̤́ï̸̝̦̼n̸̳̥̫͎̂͘g̸̖̾ ̵̻͍̹̐̒͑̈́y̶̼͝ơ̵̼̺̣̾͆̈́u̸̩̟̟͠ ̶̘́̎̈́̃l̵̡̳̊̀̓̐o̴͖̱̼̽̈́ͅv̷̯͊̂̄̚e̴̖̮̒.̶̢͐̂̓͘ ̷̬̯̖̬̽̔̇͆İ̷͍t̸̻̪̑̑͝’̷̥̝̮̌̓̈́͠ľ̶͍̪̏͌̍l̷͉͈̥̉̈͌ ̷̻͐b̸̠͉̪̾́̈̒ĕ̶̲͋̎ͅ ̴̡͓͍́̍̊̿g̶͖͋̇̂̓͜ȍ̶͇͝o̵̥̺̤͍͊͆ḏ̵̇́ͅͅ.̴͎̌̄̃ ̴̯̬͋I̴̛̫͊ ̸̨̢̭̽͠ẃ̸̺̘͙o̵̢̓͝u̵̺͕͐l̴̙̖͖͎̈́d̶̹͛ͅ ̷̣̖̀̈́̕͝ļ̴̘̙͒į̸̰̮͝k̷̟̃̾̄͘e̴̗̳̻̿͒̾̒ͅ ̵̪͎̓t̸̲͎̼͌̔ͅơ̸͕̠ ̵̥́͑̈́̽s̴̙̦̈́͑̒͒ḙ̶̬́͘ẹ̶̻͔̥͝ ̵͕̥͓̯̔̄͠ǐ̴̘̭̘ṱ̸̟̼̀̀̃̎ ̵̲̟͗n̸͓̩̾͂̓é̸͚͜x̶͓͍̔͜ͅt̴͚͍̏́̽ ̶͇̹̈́͆w̸̢̹͙̮̆̄͠ẻ̴̢̺̗̆́̃ĕ̶̫̪̞̝͛̕k̴͈̱̦̄̑.̸̛̭͚̙̂͌” I quoted bitterly, gathering paper. How is this supposed to help me? I mean, I know it’s s stress reliever, but how does it help bipolar depression? The sadness I feel most days? Yeah, I don’t think it can. Marvin peeked in my doorway and said,“Hey Anti. What’cha doing?” I looked at him, then my papers. I smirked, and dragged him in the room.

“Ḩ̴̒̔ȏ̸̪̲͘l̷͙͖̓͘d̴̦̹̊̓ ̶̖̮̆ș̶̔t̴͕̗̐͘i̵̻̽̈l̵͚̇͌l̸̥͕̋.̸̞̪́ ̵̣̟͋̏I̷̘̕ ̶̱͛́n̴̺͋̐ē̵̟ę̵̈́͌d̷̲̈́̐ ̷̛̮̘͌t̶̹̦̄̓o̵̤̍͌ ̴͔̘̉̿ċ̷͉h̴̫̋͒a̷͔͂͑n̶̠͈͊g̷̢͊̕e̴̙͂̅ ̵̢̃a̶͔̓ ̵̹̏͝f̸̧̓̿ě̸̻̋ẅ̵͖́͌ ̶̪͐̍t̴̼͕̄̔h̸̼̽ï̶̲͊ṋ̷́͐g̸̜̫̓s̴̙͑͋.̷͔̦̊͋” I commanded, rearranging a few strands of his green streaked hair. Marvin chuckled, shifting in his seat. “Why are you drawing me?” he asked, sitting in an upright position. “M̴̯͌y̶̼̼͘ ̶̤̓̿ẗ̴͈͍́͐ḣ̴̫̱e̸͉͊ͅr̷̝̟̈́̕a̶̛̤̤p̴̼͝͝i̴͙͊̂s̸̙͊̕t̵͇̭̑̿ ̶̬́̑w̶͕͊̇ȧ̸̠̉ń̶͍̎͜t̴̘͐ș̸͐͛ ̵͇͑m̷̮̲̀ȩ̶̪̃ ̵̰̽ẗ̸̩́̀o̶͍̜̕̚ ̷̩̈́d̶̬͑r̷̅͂ͅă̸̩̑͜w̶͚̽ ̴͎͈̕a̴̟͘͝ ̶̠͉̑͠p̴̲̲̍͘i̵̗͕͌ć̷̨t̸̞̋̌ͅǔ̷̡̂r̸̫̋̚ẽ̶̖̠̄ ̸͍̭̉ȏ̸̡͍͝f̵͖̾ ̷̩̓̾s̶̰͕̒o̶͉̫͝m̷̲̎͊ę̷̅t̸̠̜͠ḧ̷̯́͛͜i̶͚͎͒͆n̶̳̓ǧ̵̘ ̷̖̈͂͜I̵̡̩̽ ̸̘̇l̴͚͠o̷̕ͅv̷͈̬͂̅e̷̮̝͋.̵̱̓̈́ ̷͚̦̒A̵̡̯̎ṇ̴̩͗d̴̙͛ ̵͍̾̇t̴͔̝͒ȯ̸͔̪ ̷͙̘͋͝b̸̫̲̃e̷̫̐ ̸̧̝͗f̵̼̳͊r̵̜̻̔̊a̵͇͚̾n̸̰̺̏́k̷̳̒͛,̸̮͚̏͐ ̷̙̔ǐ̷̱̭͗t̸̜̖͠’̷͖̠̓͊s̷͙̀ ̴̛̦̪b̵̛͙̆e̶̼̊̾ͅţ̴͛̒t̸̼͚̓ȩ̶̑͝ṛ̷̆̚ ̸̑͜t̶̼͗ẖ̵͊͑a̷̲̞̾͊n̶͎̔̒ ̴̦̈́I̸̱͆ ̸̟͆͝ẗ̵̺́h̵̤͈̏o̷͍͛͐u̸͓̍ğ̷̬̝͗ḫ̶̈́̕ṱ̶̌ ̷̧̪͑î̸̧̫̑t̵̥̕ ̵̜̥͆͝w̷͔̟̄̚ò̸̝̊ͅu̷͈͊̐l̸̞͊͋d̶̮̈̓ ̷͙́͑b̷̹̅̿é̴̘̥.” I responded, blending some pink into his counterpart’s cheeks. “Oh...” Marvin blushed, stammering. I giggled as I drew his perfect smile. My therapist is gonna love this.

Her name was Linda. She he’d my colored sketch of Marvin with... I don’t know what emotion. It seemed to be happiness and sadness at the same time. “Who’s this?” she asked. She had a small voice, with wispy blonde hair and silver eyes. Apparently she had a great grandfather in WW2. “M̶̡̿̉y̸͙̤̎ ̷̹̘̃b̴͕̬̿̒é̶͔̮s̵̝̄͑t̸̓ͅ ̵̼͛f̵͇̔͜r̵̐̂ͅǐ̴̧͕͊e̴̛̫̕n̷̮͙͌̎ḓ̴͒̔ͅ.̵͓̓͝ ̶̧̃͝H̴̩̓i̷̖̱͆̀ş̸̑ ̶͇̒̎n̴̞̓ͅä̸̮͖́m̴͙̳̔e̷̯̤͗̀ ̵̱͗͠i̵͔͋ṣ̶̋ ̸͖̭̆M̵͍̻̂a̷͔͆r̸̯͐̀͜v̵̝̅ì̷̻̜̿n̴̨̊.̵̖̭͠” I answered, smiling faintly at his mention. Linda raised an eyebrow. “I̶̧̩͝-̵̖͖̈́Ỉ̶͎͍’̴̻͑̄m̵͍͙̋̑ ̴̫̃̀ş̶̋ō̷̩̲̕r̷͎͑̄ȓ̴̘̼̇y̷͈̮͒.̶͖̩̇̉ ̶̨̥̕͘I̴̗͚̾͘’̴͉̒m̶̭̘̐͝.̸̡͛.̷͈͑.̸̥̌̚ẉ̷̖̆͐ê̸ͅi̴̞̥͗͝r̶̮̈́͝d̷̰̮͊̑.̷͔͂ ̸̰́̍S̶̳̾ô̵̪̅r̷͓̭̀͗r̷̖̼͑͋ỵ̷̢̛͆ ̵̱͍̎̎i̷̛̘̥f̶͂̐ͅ ̸̲͈̍͘y̵̙̱̽̒o̴̬̔̃ú̶͚̪́ ̷̼̯̊̂ȃ̶̡̦r̷͓̣̔ẻ̶̤͇͂ ̷͇̈́d̸̳̄͆i̷̥͊̚s̸̙̝͊̇a̴̢͊̕p̷̮͆p̴̯͑̌o̴̞̯̐̐i̵̩͒ṉ̴̍t̵̜͆ȩ̸̠̂̈́d̴͍̼̚.̶͈̗̅̂” “I’m not disappointed. I’m actually very happy. You found someone to care about.” Linda approved,“Sometimes there are people that don’t have that. Like my other patient Dave. No one hangs out with him because he have parasomia and REM disorders.” I nodded, thankful I had Marvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I uploaded this in school.


	58. Therapy pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :-

“Thanks for coming! Be sure to take care of yourself and come back next week.” Linda said, leading me out the door. I simply nodded and left.

I looked at the red painting on my wall. It was faded and slightly cracked, but it was still wonderful. Every day, I look at it. But today was different. It has officially been a month of going to Linda’s office. Josh and I have become good friends, talking about our music and drumming habits. As it turns out, he’s in a band. I listened to his music, and I loved it. I’ve warmed up to Linda, and I’ve met Dave a couple times in group sessions. I’m starting to feel better. 

But...  
I know it will stay forever.


	59. Blankgameplays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new moves in to the mansion.

Everyone was in the living room, lounging about and watching movies. There was a thunderstorm outside in the night, booming and cracking. This was a downpour that Marvin wouldn’t play in. The doorbell chimes loudly, alerting the group of friends. The doorbell rang again, more hurriedly this time. Google stood up and ran to the door, realizing they were stuck in the rain. Google flung open the door to reveal a small, wet, shivering figure. Their dark blue hair was plastered to their head, and their over sized shirt hung limply. “Um. Hi... I’m the new resident that’s renting here.” he said, teeth chattering from the cold. Google’s server registered that the person had masculine tendencies, and that their body temperature was freezing. “Hello, please come inside, you’re freezing.” Google commanded, gently pushing the man inside and carrying in his belongings.

“How long were you out there?” Dark asked him. “About twenty minutes. I was really nervous, ‘cause I don’t... like talking very much. And I didn’t know if... you guys were nice.” The man answered, sitting on the couch and wrapped with a warm towel. “We are so sorry. We should’ve thought about that.” Dark apologized, guilty of leaving him out there for so long. “No worries. I’m feeling better. My name is Blankgameplays, but just call me Blank.” Blank said, offering a skinny hand. “Nice to meet you.” Dark replied, looking him in the eye. That’s when he noticed them. Those EYES. They were pools of darkness, tunnels leading into an abyss. Dark swore he say those before, but he couldn’t remember when and where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Blank is here now.


	60. Blankgameplays pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blank is given a tour.

As soon as he ate something and was completely dry, Bing gave Blank a tour of their home. Racing around the halls, Bing pointed at rooms and told who lived there. “That’s me and Google’s room. Marvin lives in there, and Anti is across from him. Dark and Wil are in here. Be careful tho, they hate it when people go in there. That’s the docs’ room. Yan’s room is here, but he visits JJ often, so he’s not in there a whole lot. And here’s yours.” Bing skidded to a stop, motors whirring. Blank stumbled there breathlessly. “Okay... can I go in and put my stuff there?” Blank inquired, adjusting his shirt. “Sure. It might be a bit dusty though. The last person who lived here has been gone a while.” Bing answered, pushing open the door. Particles floated about, clogging the windows and covering the bed. Blank coughed, dust billowing. “Yeah. Let’s get rid of this.”

So the next two hours were spent vacuuming, dusting, and cleaning. The two people sighed with relief when they were done. “Alrighty then. I’m gonna... you know.” Blank said, gesturing to his dirty clothes. “Oh. Yeah. I’ll go.” Bing replied, hurrying out the door. 

“Is he settled in?” Dark asked. “Yes. I think he likes his room.” Bing responded. “Alright.” Dark said. Little did Blank know, Dark had a constant eye on him, analyzing and trying to figure out the man with black eyes and gray skin.


	61. Charging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Wil find Anti in his room.

“Anti hasn’t been out all week. This is the first time since he’s been seeing Dr. Linda. I’m worried.” Dark said when he and Wil were having lunch one day. “You know him. He’s probably drawing or painting another picture of one of us.” Wil answered, showing little concern. “You’re probably right. But if he doesn’t come out of his room in two days, I’m going to check on him.” Dark declared. “That’s a good idea.” Wil commented. They continued to eat, unaware of what was happening upstairs.

As said, two days passed, and not a word from the virus. Dark’s grey skin grew blacker and blacker with worry. That was when he made up his mind. “Wilford, come with me.” Dark murmured to his lover. Wil nodded, understanding. They went up the large staircase and traveled down the halls to Anti’s room. Wil knocked on the door and said,“Anti? You okay?” There was no audible answer. Wil opened the door, peering in, and gasped. Dark looked in and saw Anti. The poor man was sprawled on the floor, body fizzing wildly. The skin in his fingers had started fading away, and his inky black skeleton was visible inside him. Anti’s glowing, green heart was pumping, trying to circulate electricity that’s didn't exist.He opened his sunken mouth and tried to speak, except only saying,“#̵̹̈̓̓̍̒̄͝%̴͖̯̖̼͙̈̎̀£̷͔͓̥̥̖̎̽¥̶̤̂͂̌͂̑͝≠̭̦̺͖͕̭̽̽́̕ͅ~̵̡͓͖̜͓̆̔>̷̧͖͕̪̜̖̽̃̃̐̉͋͐•̴̝̮̹͊̈́͛̀̊́@̸͚͓̖̉̊͆͝&̴͍̻͛̔̌̍̔̔” Dark and Wil sighed. Anti didn’t, refused, to charge himself in the computer again. 

“Okay buddy. Get in.” Wil instructed, holding up the charging cord. Anti’s body disintegrated and floated in. “You've got to stop doing that.” Dark sighed as Anti settled in,“I know it hurts you.” Anti’s silhouette was shaking, bright tears staining the screen. “I̵̮̙̞̱̘̰͑̉̽̿̃̀̆̈̈́̃͝͠͝͠ ̵̡̠̰̗̠͈̯̱̳͋͛̏̐̕ḿ̸̖̪̤̻͗̈́͋̏́̃̔̽͠͠͠͝ǐ̷̩͌̎̽̂͂̉̓͘͝s̵̯̱̳̅͐̊͑̇͠s̶͕͑̒̏ ̶̛̾̂̄̑́̒̍̓̿̓̍͝ͅM̵͖̼̌̏͐̉̈́͐͊̀͛̔̏́͝a̴̹̤̽̓̋́̈́̽̏͒͆̐͆̒̈̎͠r̴͙͉̜̈̒̀̈́̑̌v̷̗̘͔͕͚̎í̷̢̹̱̯͓̣̰̜̣̜͇̩̩̄́̈́̄̕͝͝ǹ̸̡̨̛̛͇̼͓̫͍͓̜̹͔̱̼̗̂̃̋̌͂͊̈́͑̚͠͠.” he whimpered. “He’ll be home soon, just two more weeks in Kenya.” Dark replied soothingly. “That’s no reason to almost kill yourself.” Wil scoffed, to which Dark swatted him. Anti just smiled, no joy behind his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another of my favorite description ones. :)


	62. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the beach. 
> 
> Yeah it’s not as simple as that.

I’ve been here about a month. Honestly, it’s a bit to get used to. But everyone has been welcoming. I’ve made a friend. His name is Google, and his eyes are pretty. One of the doctors, Dr. Iplier, is fond of me too. He’s good. He also diagnosed me with autism. It explains a lot of me. No talking, not being around people. But they still like me. I don’t know why, because that’s not the only thing wrong with me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was in the kitchen, raiding the refrigerator. Blank stood to the side with Google and Eric, waiting for the others to leave. When he asked why Google wouldn’t go, he replied,“It’s like the Trojan War in there. I’m not risking getting scrapped.” It was hilarious to see the other men’s faces at his joke. “Speaking of time... we are scheduled to have a trip to the beach tomorrow.” Google suddenly said. Everyone stopped and stared, food forgotten. “The beach?” Blank asked nervously. “Yyyaaaaaaayyy!” they all yelled, hurrying upstairs to pack. “Google, I can’t, I can’t go.” Blank stammered, tearing at the hem of his large shirt. “Why?” Google questioned, dawning on him when Blank pointed at his shirt. “You can wear a shirt in the water, don’t worry.” Blank sighed with relief, going upstairs to gather belongings.

The next day, they were all piled in two cars, traveling west. In about two hours, they made it to their destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don’t mind really. The blazing sun hurts my skin, but it’s fine. My back though. I should tell you now, to not be weird. I have spider legs on my back. They just suddenly grew when I was fourteen. I hid them. I didn’t like them at first, even though I can climb and hang and stuff. Everyone but the androids, Anti, and I are in the water. I didn’t go because they would know. They will think I’m a freak. But they were calling me over, wanting to horse around in the ocean. What else could I do? It’s bad to not give someone what they want, right? So I walked in. It feels good. I dove under, where the water is about eight feet deep. I want to. I want to stretch. I did. But my shiny black widow legs tangled in my shirt. My hands were wrapped. I can’t swim. I can’t swim. I CAN’T SWIM. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark was the first one to see the splashing. He saw a tuft of Blank’s blue hair and one skinny leg. He instantaneously rushed in, and pulls Blank up from the grabbing waves. Supporting him, Dark walked over to where the towels were. Blank coughed, spitting up water as Dark set to undoing his shirt. It fell away, and Blank wrapped his legs around himself and cried. No one spoke. “I’m so stupid. Freak freak freak.” Blank muttered under his breath. They all stared at the black limbs in the sand. Google walked over and sat next to him. Not talking, just being. 

“How did an arachnosapien get here?” Dark asked when they drove back. “I let him in because no one else would that night.” Google responded, angry,“and, to be frank, that’s a bit racist.” “What’s an arachnosapien?” King asked, rearranging pillows on the couch of the room. “Half person, half spider. Apparently, Blank doesn’t have venom or webs, so he isn’t dangerous.” Google answered. King shot a thumbs up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are letting me stay. I don’t know why. But Eric likes my legs. He says they’re shiny and glittery. I guess he’s right. I hope they forgive me. Wait. They shouldn’t. I’m just being who I am, and they are too. They’ve accepted me.

I think I’m going to like it here.


	63. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it pls

The two friends were in Eric’s room. They had started to socialize after Blank’s condition was revealed. Blank was sitting on the floor, legs splayed out, because keeping them folded made them stiff. His eyes were closed, and he was running the tips of his fingers around a stress toy Dr. Iplier gave him. “Can you climb with those?” Eric asked, cutting and sewing holes in Blank’s shirts. (It helps with his anxiety, and the holes let Blank’s legs stick out.)“Yeah, but if I try to hang for too long, it might dislocate my limbs.” “How-” “It happened once. Putting it back hurt. I mean it...yeah.” Blank cut off. Eric nodded, and continued his work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don’t understand why my friends are so good to me. They are...patient? Is that the word? I don’t know. Eric is making new shirts so my legs fit. My legs. I don’t hate them, it’s just. Sometimes I don’t want them there. Oh well. Feeling them is fun. They are smooth, black, like my eyes. They turn into gray after a while in the sun. They’re slightly longer than my human legs. I can see why people stare. They are not...normal. I’ll stop thinking about it. It brings back bad thoughts. The pages are getting wet. 

I’m sorry I cried.


	64. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens. Then again, stuff always happens. What is happen?!

Dark’s arm was looped in Wil’s as they walked. The couple had decided to go out to dinner, leaving Google in charge. Dark had his makeup on, and was wearing a more feminine outfit, while Wilford had a dress shirt and pants on. They were laughing and talking. The city was bright and busy, lights flashing. The two were blissfully unaware of the menace following them. 

The people struck when there was no one else on the street. Somebody yanked Dark back and had him in an armlock. “Wil!” he yelled, being dragged away. Before he could react though, someone else tackled Wilford. They were being kidnapped by two men. “Where... why are you taking us?!” Wil shouted, squirming around. “You seem like rich, pretty things. You’ll fetch us a buck.” one of them said, snickering. Dark started wiggling and twisting, then slipped away. “Run Dark!” Wil screamed. But Dark stayed put, eyes narrowing. The lights started to darken, and ringing became noticeable. Thrusting out a hand, Dark sent a blast of black energy at them. The men were thrown back, thudding against a building wall. Dark grabbed Wil’s hand and they RAN. They heard gunshots behind them, and sprinted faster, driven on by fear. Panting with exhaustion, Wil sighed with relief when they were gone. Looking at each other, they laughed from adrenaline. Suddenly, Dark was swaying on his feet, terror on his face. Holding a hand to his stomach, it came away with shiny, silver blood.


	65. Kidnapped pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :x

“Wil? I don’t feel...” Dark collapsed, silver blossoming on his abdomen. Wil howled, rushing to his love. Cradling him, Wil took off his shirt and pressed it to Dark’s wound. “Hurts...” Dark moaned, gritting his teeth. “I’m calling Google.” Wil consoled, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. Wilford waited impatiently, watching Dark’s blood start to pool under them. His nervousness pitched when Dark went limp, passing out. Google picked up, Wil demanded,“Dr. Iplier. Now. Dark is hurt.”

One worry filled car ride later, they made it back to the mansion. Wil carried Dark inside, not caring at being coated in blood. He was laid on a bed near the doctors’ office. The doctors checked him over, being sure to avoid the bullet hole. Dark’s eyes snapped open. He curled in on himself, screaming in a pillow and gripping the sheets around him. Throbbing pain ripped through him. Wil rushed over and held his hand. “Do you have painkillers? Morphine or something?” Dr. Iplier asked Schneep. He shook his head. “Sh*t. Okay. Dark, this is gonna hurt.” Dr. Iplier said hastily, grabbing a pair of weird tweezers and a scalpel. Then there was shrieking, and the clatter of a bullet on a table.

They told Dark he was lucky that it hit no vital organs. But if Wil didn’t call fast enough, he might’ve died from blood loss. Dark was asleep now, thick bandages wrapped around his torso. Wil hadn’t left his side.


	66. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti is hanging out with Josh. Mark pays a visit to Dark.

“Ŷ̴̧̢e̷̫͐a̸͈͐ẖ̷̇̓.̷̙̀͗ ̸͕͂͗S̵̠̪̊́ó̵͠ͅ,̴̱͌̓ ̴͎̍t̴͉̻̊̀h̵̘̓a̶̡̋t̶̻̫̉̿’̷͎̝̀͑s̶͚̏ ̷̉ͅẉ̸̕h̵̙̱̎͋á̴̙̲ẗ̴͎̣̂ ̸̺̲̈́̋h̷̭̊ͅa̸̟̫͊̇p̵͙͇͘p̶̮͐̃é̸̜n̸̗͛͜ẹ̶͝͝d̷̨̳̿.̶̦̜̾ ̷̨̺͝W̷͇̻͛̒i̵̪͋̀l̴̍͗͜ ̴̜̒̕d̶̓̈ͅô̶̠̖̋è̸̞s̸͕͛̐͜n̴̳̅’̷̨͚͆̒t̶̬̂ ̵̢̑̚l̵̖̅̇ë̵̯͚́̿t̶̥̍̚ ̵̗͊̅h̶̭̀i̷̬̐m̸̳̺̄̾ ̵̯̇ŏ̶̦͓̅ù̷̝͊t̴̜̣͛̄ ̵̜͆ȏ̷̢͔f̵̭̜̽ ̶̢̟̿͝h̴̪͊̂í̸̞͍̓s̸͚̺̎̔ ̷̲̓s̷͎͘i̸͓̐g̴̣̐͜h̵̨̟̋t̸̻͒̓ ̸̦͖̅͆ä̶̤́̒n̴̖͠ÿ̴͕m̸̤͊o̸̙̬͆͝r̵̟͜͝e̵̱͋,̴̼̍̀ ̷̮̳͌a̶̪̦͐n̷̹̿͆d̸͇͔́͋ ̵̟̘̈́̏ṡ̵̹̭o̶̞͌̿m̷̨̈́̿e̶̲̾t̷̤̣̎ì̸̪̭ḿ̷̺͇e̷̋͛͜s̷͍̀̽ ̵̼͌̏͜h̸̙̒̔e̵͖͆ ̵̥̓ĥ̷͉̙͛a̵̛̜͝s̶̘̻̍͝ ̸͈̘́p̸̥̱͗a̸̢̯̓i̶̼͎͑͘n̴̼͂̀.̸̫̮̂̂” Anti said, telling the story of how Dark and Wilford were almost kidnapped. “That sounds...permission to cuss?” Josh asked, clearly shocked. Anti nodded. “That sounds f*ckin’ awful. I mean, I’ve experienced some bad stuff, but J*s*s that’s scary.” Josh shuddered, rubbing his colorful arms to get rid of jitters. “I̸͈̞̽̿f̶̣́ ̴̤̆y̵̤͕͝͝o̶̢̅u̴͚̜͂’̶̛̭r̸̹̽ė̸̬̻̑ ̵̦͇̃c̷̦̼̆o̴̯͑̃m̴̦̊f̵̞͋͂ö̶̞̮́r̶̹̈́̔t̷͈͇͑̈a̶̫̘͛̊b̸̜͗̏l̶̫̹͑e̴̬͌̃͜,̵̨̛̰ ̴̄͐ͅy̴̠̐õ̴̲͕͐u̴̯̤͋ ̷͚̀̀ċ̷̞ả̵̡̺̑n̵̰͝ ̶̞͂s̶͙̒h̵̼͇͆͠ä̸͚͉́r̵̞͐e̸̱̽͘ ̴̛̦̫ẇ̶̩͛h̸̜̱͊͋a̷͙̚͘t̶̖̮́̇ ̴̠̍͘h̶͍̥̍̓a̶̹̯͋p̶̞̥̒p̵̼͎͆e̸͙͆n̷̡͈̆̄ë̴͈́d̶̀ͅ ̶̧̘̋t̶͔̿͝o̶̱̳͋ ̸̺́ý̸̡͐o̵̼̳̔̄u̵͚̖̍?̸̤̫̚ ̸̨̇” Anti said. It sounded like a statement, but it was really a question. “That’s what group discussion is for.” Dr. Linda replied, standing in the hallway watching them,“well, come come. Everyone’s waiting.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A loud knock on the wooden door startled him. Dark went to the door and opened it. There was Mark, with a pot of flowers and a card. “Is it okay that I come inside?” he asked. “Yes.” Dark responded, stepping aside. Mark walked in, setting the pot near the door. “You hardly visit anymore.” Dark commented, stooping down to admire the flowers. “Making videos has been a b*tch. I haven’t really had time. And, you know, I live a long ways away so. Oh yeah, this is for you.” Mark answered, handing Dark the card. “Thanks.” Dark said, standing up. He suddenly winced, grabbing where the bandages were. “Hang on.” he muttered, rushing to the kitchen cabinet. Grabbing a pill bottle, he popped a few in his mouth and gulped down some water. “You okay?” Mark questioned. “Yeah. Just some pain.” Dark replied, relaxing a bit. “Alright, so... do you happen to have sour patch kids and a shovel?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“I’ve felt a bit better this week. But I had a bit of an episode when I watched the news. Someone had a woman arrested just for... something stupid.” Josh stammered the last bit,“Jim was with me though. So I’m better.” Everyone nodded in approval. “David, How was your week?” Dr. Linda inquired. The man in question looked up. He had deep, murky eyes, like a swamp. Unkempt hair sat in a mop on his head. He wore a large, fluffy sweater. “I had another nightmare. Honestly, there isn’t a time when there isn’t one.” he answered. “Do you want to talk about it?” Dr. Linda asked. David gave a slightly manic laugh. “I would. But I don’t want to SCARE anybody or give THEM __**_nightmares._**” he said sarcastically. “Now David, that’s not funny. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, but it’s not good with that kind of attitude.” Dr. Linda said sternly, straightening some papers. After a few minutes, a sob escaped his mouth and he hid his head in his hood. “I-I killed my m-mom.” he lamented. Josh scooted over and rubbed David’s back comfortingly. Dr. Linda softened and offered,“Pastels and crayons. Anyone?”


	67. Voice Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing messes with Google’s voice box. Hilarity insues.

Creaking open Google’s bedroom door, Bing peeked inside. There was Google, plugged into an outlet and sitting stiffly in a chair. His eyes were closed while he was updating. You could see all the websites he was searching through his eyelids. Bing snuck in, remote clutched in his hand. Snickering, he went to where Google was. Bing inspected him, checking to make sure he wouldn’t “wake up”. Satisfied, Bing pressed his fingers against Google’s chest and neck, feeling for a switch. His fingers caught on it and flipped it. A code shined in front of Bing through Google’s shirt. Now came the remote. Bing quickly typed in the code, then dashed out of the room, leaving his boyfriend unaware.

Google trudged down the stairs, stretching his mechanical limbs. He stopped at the kitchen, needing a bit of energy to help his circuits restart. Closing the refrigerator, he heard whispering from the living room. He set down the food he gathered and walked there. King and Bing were sitting on the couch, marveling over a seemingly normal TV remote. “What’s that?” Google asked, curious. “Quick Bing! Do it!” King giggled, shoving said person the remote. Bing pressed a few buttons, and Google felt shifting and whirring in his throat. “What the hECK?!” The android’s voice escalated an octave, causing the others to start chuckling. This was even worse than a pubescent boy’s voice. “WHAT THE F******ck? _StoooOOOP! _<strike>**What the __****_hell!”_**</strike>**__** Bing and King were guffawing now, as Google’s voice went everywhere from Darth Vader, Alvin the Chipmunk, and Donald Duck. “This is awesome! Great idea Bing!” King chortled, falling backwards off the couch. Google’s eyes settled on Bing, narrowing into tiny blue slits. “yOU _**ARE **<strike>DEad.”</strike>_ Google seethed. King was full on losing it, cackling and rolling on the ground. Google sounded like Bugs Bunny now. “<strike>YOU</strike>_<strike></strike>_**_<strike> SoNofA </strike>_B*tch! __**__<strike>**_Turn mE _**</strike>****_****BAck NOW.”_ Google growled, glaring at the two. “Okay, okay, I’ll do it. But just because I don’t want to get murdered by Mickey Mouse.” Bing replied, setting King off again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect sh*t on me again. Chest corrected to cheesy. XD


	68. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King is hanging around somewhere.

King was sitting in his favorite oak tree. The leaves swirled around him. The red caped man was lost in thought, arms dangling idly. The sky was robin egg blue. King shifted to be more comfortable when a loud “BOO!” rang the air. With a shriek, he toppled off the branch. Others snapped and hit his face. Latching on to one, he adjusted his uneven crown. Looking about to find the perpetrator, he spotted Blank hanging upside down, higher up on the tree. The gray boy was laughing madly, his arachnid legs holding him up. “F*ck you Blank! How did you do that?” King yelled at him. Blank shrugged and replied,“I dunno. I just did.” King hoisted himself up and sat next to Blank. He sighed, and stared off into space again, with his friend at his side. It was much later when they finally climbed down, blue hair and gold clothes covered in bark and leaves. The sky waved good bye, flashing oranges and pinks at the two friends. Today was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something silly and cute.


	69. Chase and The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I had no stories for Chase. Welp, here’s one now!

It the city was bright that night. Brighter than usual. These were the nights that Chase preferred to have time to himself. Liquor bottle and phone in hand, he sat at the top of a building. He often snuck up there and just sat and thought. And drank. Chase took off his worn hat, ruffling his dark brown hair. He stared at the pictures of Stacy on his phone. She and the kids looked so happy then. Why did she leave? Setting the device down, Chase popped the cap of the liquor and tossed it down for it to hit the street below. He wouldn’t be needing it, because he intended to drink the whole bottle. Taking a swig, he watched the cars zoom by and people walk idly. He swiped around on his phone again, trying to distract himself. But his gaze always floated back down. Would anyone notice if he jumped? Would anyone care? Downing the last few drops of alcohol, he let the dizzy haze take over his mind. He stood up on the edge and peered down. Subconsciously, Chase set his phone down. It flipped through more photos, and landed on a colorful picture. The vibrant greens and reds caught his eye. It was him with the other egos. He remembered the story like it happened yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The burning hot sun blazed on the group of friends. Some sought refuge under trees, which there were very few of. Others tried to stay cool in the mansion, but even then they were hot and sticky. The only ones unaffected were Google and Bing. The robots had built in fans, and many of the egos had gathered around them to bask in the refreshing air. Google was tired of it. “Okay, off, off ya get.” The people grumbled, shifted away. Google stood up, and started running. “Where are you going?” Bing yelled after him. “You’ll see!” Google answered. 

About 15 minutes later, Google came back with a giant cooler, dragging it across the yard. Chase perked up from a spot in a tree and questioned,“What’s that?” Google opened the top, revealing a pile of water balloons inside. “Wanna play?” he snickered. “Hell yes!” Marvin exclaimed, scooping up a few. Marvin looked around and found his first target. Dark was asleep in the grass nearby. Tip toeing up, he pegged Dark in the face. “Ouch!” Dark woke with a start. Seeing Marvin with the balloons, he said,“Oh it’s on!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The picture showed Marvin running as a barrage of balloons flew at him. Eric, Wilford, and Anti were laughing with glee. Dr. Iplier has gathered some and was chucking the at Dr. Schneeplestein. There’s was Chase, with the biggest smile on his face. (Ooh! Rhymes! I’m the next Dr. Seuss everybody!) As Chase looked and reminisced, his face grew warm. No, he won’t jump. But he’ll somehow have to climb down while drunk.


	70. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something from Josh’s POV. Check out Therapy for more information.

_Alarms ring. Sit up, look around. Good. Get up from bed. Mind the dizziness. I know the blankets are warm and safe. It’s normal. But be quick. Before the alarms get to loud. To harsh..._

Josh woke up in a daze. He sat up slowly, covers shifting and exposing him to the cold. Looking around dreamily, he noticed the alarm clock was blaring when normally music would be playing. Over and over. Josh hated it. He had to turn it off. Slapping the button on top, the noise quieted. Sucking a deep breath in, he swung his legs off the bed. Stretching, he trudged to the bathroom.

_Look in the mirror. Then go to the toilet. Good boy. Flush, wash. Look in the mirror while brushing your teeth. Spit, rinse exactly three times. Go back to your room and make your bed..._

Josh stares at his reflection. He couldn’t really recognize the face staring back at him. What drew him in was the tattoos scattered over his arms. Oh he enjoyed getting those. They held a deeper meaning to him than most other belongings. The tree stretched up his arm, trying to grasp at the galaxy above. Scrubbing his teeth, he spat in the sink, watching the foam drain as he rinsed his mouth three times. 

_Routines, routines. _ __ __ __ __ __

Walking back into his room, he tucked in the messy blankets, folded exactly with one corner sticking out. Directing his attention to his closet, he had to choose clothes. Choosing a rugged tank top and shorts, he left the house. Raking his fingers through his hair, Josh made sure it swept to the side. Walking to the therapist office, he smiled. Pushing open the door, Josh said, “Salutations!” like any other day. It comforted him when his routine wasn’t interrupted.


	71. Moving in on Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to my procrastinating ass! I wanted to upload this on Halloween, but I passed out in bed after being outside for three hours!

The lock on the front door clicked loudly, and one man stepped inside. Ruffling his red/black quiff, he looked around the house. It was smaller, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Pulling in two suitcases, a taller man with messy, curled hair and dark clothing muttered,“Phil, could you please help me?” “Oh, yes. Sorry bear.” Phil walked to the other man and took a suitcase. Going to a room, Phil commented,“I like it here Dan. And what the coincidence that we moved here on Halloween!” Dan smiled and nodded. They had always wanted to move out of their apartment into a quieter suburb. 

A few hours later, a bed was set up in a bed room and a chair and couch were pulled into the living room. Norman, the beautiful beta, was swimming in his tank with the shrimp. With a bowl of candy sat near them(in case of trick or treaters), they were snuggled together and watching YouTube on one of their phones. A really funny cooking tutorial was on, and Phil couldn’t stop laughing at the puns. Their doorbell suddenly rang, scaring the sh*t out of Dan. He’s yelped, flying ten feet in the air and screeching. Phil was guffawing,“Let me get the candy.” grabbing the bowl. Opening the front door, he was surprised with a group of three adults. “Trick or treat!” One in a car onesie cheered, holding out a knapsack. Another with skeleton paint covered his face, grimacing. Phil chuckled and handed them all candy. “Oooh! Chocolate!” Onesie gushed, examining the wrappers. “You must be our neighbors!” One dressed as a prince exclaimed. “The house on the left?” Dan asked, joining the conversation. “Yep.” Prince replied. Introductions were brought around. The onesie person was called Patton, the skeleton dude was Virgil, and Prince was named Roman. “We have a couple of egos like you guys.” Dan said(the sides are kinda like Thomas’s egos hnnngggghh),“but they’re not here right now.” “Oh that’s alright! We’re always free to say hi.” Patton responded. “Nice to meet you. See ya later!” Phil called as they left. “They’re interesting. We’ll have to stop by.” Dan snickered,“Now back to Rosanna Pansino.”


	72. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun time in the fall.

Eric was raking leaves in the front yard of the mansion. Humming a little tune, he piled the golden and red leaves in the middle. He was going to put those in a garbage bag later. Unaware of the danger behind him, he went to put the rake away. Suddenly he felt a woosh and was flying in the air. He squealed as he fell into the leaf pile, limbs flying. Loud laughter was heard from above the leaves. Poking his head out of the leaves, he saw Dark laying on the ground laughing, and Wilford was watching Eric splutter leaves out of his mouth. “W-What the heck!” Eric accuses playfully. “You were the perfect target!” Wilford exclaimed. Eric climbed out, brushing out his shirt. Looking at the dirt caked on his body, Eric yelled,“Wiiilll! This was m-my favorite shirt!” Dark started chortling, pounding the grass with his hands. Wilford glances at his lover with an eyebrow raised. He smirked and snickered evilly. “Do you want to be next?” Wil chuckled. Dark screamed and scrambled to get up. Not before Wil had tackled him in the leaves. Dark was squirming to escape. Eric threw himself on top, giggling at Wil and Dark’s groans. Wilford sat up and starting sprinting around, Eric dangling from his shoulders. Dark watched them run contentedly.


	73. The Others Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I’m back! I put this fic on pause because I was working on another one! Be sure to check it out!

It was a long time before their egos made themselves at home. They arrived a few days after Halloween, but have since then disappeared in the house. Dan and Phil were not surprised. Ablazing (Blaze) Phil was often shy around newer things and people, and it’s Dark Dan’s job to literally appear, wreak a bit of havoc on Dan’s head, then leave. 

They were surprised, though, when he teleported into the living room and said,“I visited the neighbors.” Dan looked up from the Tumblr feed on his laptop, and Phil from admiring Norman’s peacock blue scales. “Oh! Well, how are they?” Phil asked, standing up from his perch. “They’re doing well. Apparently, one of them you guys haven’t met yet. His name is Thomas.” Dark Dan monotoned, settling himself on the middle of the living room floor,“they also told me about this mansion that’s 15 minutes away. They work there sometimes for this HUGE ‘family’.” He finished using air quotes. “Interesting.” Dan mused aloud. “Do you know where Blaze is?” Dark Dan questioned, looking around the room. “I’m here!” The fiery skinned man appeared, teleporting down the stairs. Dark Dan smiled and greeted him with “Hi Blaze!”. “I was in my room practicing. Wanna come?” Blaze inquired. “Sure.” Dark Dan replied, and raced up the stairs with him. 

Not even five minutes later, a harsh ‘BOOM’ shook the house. Dark Dan and Blaze wobbled down the stairs, faces and clothes blackened with soot. “I went a bit overkill.” Blaze explained to the cackling friends.


	74. OWLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford gets some help with his OWLS 
> 
> Harry Potter au 
> 
> Request by Flow!

The OWLS. One of the hardest exams of the year. And it was coming next week. This is why Wilford found himself at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, which is a portrait of a scholar with a book. “Okay dude, I’m not trying to get in. I just need to see my friend.” he grumbled. The portrait finally complied, and swung open to reveal Dark standing there. “Let me guess, OWLS are coming, you have no idea what you are doing, and you want me to help you study.” Dark said jokingly. “Yep.” Wil replied. 

“See, you have to add griffins claw, not fairy wings, so then the potion will turn orange.” Dark instructed as Wil scribbled down notes. They were sitting outside on a bench during lunch, going over potions and alchemy. “Now, what do you add to it to finish it?” Dark asked. “Billywig stings?” Wil guessed. “Correct.” Dark said. “Yes!” Wilford cheered, “For getting that right, can I have that cookie of yours?” gesturing at a cookie Dark was nibbling on. “No way!” Dark yelled, tearing off across the courtyard. “Get back here! I’m having that cookie whether you like it or not!” Wil shouted with mischievous glee. Dark screamed when Wil caught him, wrestling for the sweets. Dark quickly shoved it in his mouth, and with a muffled voice, said, “I thinf fhats enouf worg for thooday.” 

Dark waited anxiously outside of the exam room, pacing the hallway. A giant group of kids bustled out, chattering with excitement. It was hard to not miss Wil’s pink hair. He noticed Dark waiting, rushed over to him, and enveloped him in a hug. Kissing his cheek and lips over and over again, he said, “thankyouthankyouthankyou! I passed Dark! And without your help, I don’t know what I would’ve done!” “Aww, you’re welcome dear.” Dark responded, holding him tight. “And just for that,” he broke away briefly, rummaging in the pocket of his dark robes. He whipped out a bag of cookies, “You get some of these!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Harry Potter. I’m sorted into Gryffindor house. What about you guys?


	75. Egos and HP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egos reaction to HP characters.
> 
> Request by Numb!

“There’s Harry and his friends. I heard that they killed a basilisk.” Yan gossiped, signing for JJ. “You know that probably isn’t true.” he signed back with a shrug, “then again, it’s Harry Potter, so you don’t know what’s happening and what’s not.” “They’re pretty cool. Ronald’s brothers and I sometimes prank other people.” Wilford said cheerfully. “So th-that’s how th-those eggs got in m-my pillow.” Eric accused the fourth year. “Guilty as charged.” Wil said. “The girl, Hermione, she’s a great study partner. I have Charms with her.” Dark commented, watching the ragtag group of friends walk into the courtyard. Dr. Iplier rushed to their spot. “I was released from the hospital wing early, so I decided to check up on you guys.” the healer said. “We’re good. How are you?” Yan asked. “Tired, but fine.” Dr. Iplier replied. JJ’s watch went off, signaling their time is up and they have to go to their next class. “It was nice to see you all. Meet again tomorrow?” he signed. “Yes.” they all said, and hurried off to their next classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! For a little context! All the egos but Dr. Iplier are students. He on the other hand, is a healer in the hospital wing. I’ll do a separate chapter for their houses.


	76. The egos HP houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuz why not? This is a bit of a different chapter.

Dark: Ravenclaw

Wilford: Gryffindor 

Eric: Hufflepuff

Yan: Slytherin

Bing: Gryffindor

Google: Ravenclaw

JJ: Gryffindor 

Robbie: Hufflepuff

Anti: Slytherin

Chase: Gryffindor

JJ: Ravenclaw

Marvin: Charms teacher (sorry Prof. Flitwick)

Dr. Iplier: healer

Dr. Schneep: healer


	77. Regretti the spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Some sick Phil and loving Dan.

It was later in the night, about 9:30. Dan and Phil had gone out to dinner with Louise. Now, they were back at home, with Dan watching T.V. Phil used to be sat right beside him, but he had shifted uncomfortably several times in the past few minutes. Now, he was curled up in a tight ball, with his knees tucked up to his chin. Dan glances at Phil, worry crossing his features. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked, seeing Phil loosen up a bit. “Hurts...” Phil whimpered, wrapping his arms tightly around his abdomen. Curling in on himself again, he whined. Dan gently raked his hands through Phil’s reddened quiff. He scooted closer and started to softly rub his soulmate’s stomach. Dan smiled a bit, warmth spreading though his face. “Is that better?” he inquired. Phil nodded a bit, then grimaced as a wave of pain tightened his belly. His radioactive eyes were screwed shut. Then, they snapped open. Phil, suddenly paler than usual, sat up and bolted out of the room. Dan stood and rushed after him. 

He found Phil in their bathroom, hunched over the toilet and retching. Dan stooped down and knelt, patting and rubbing Phil’s back. Phil coughed and looked up. “I regret eating that soup and pasta.” he said shakily, voice wavering from the acidic vomit. “I’ll take you to bed and you can sleep it off.” Dan whispered. Chestnut brown eyes met electric blue. Phil nodded meekly. Standing up, Dan supported Phil as they went up the stairs. Phil flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to take his clothes off. Dan tucked the comforter and sheets around him. Patting his shoulder, Dan went to leave. Phil mumbled,“Dan, wait.” Dan turned and asked,“Yes?” “Stay with me?” Phil questioned from his bed. Dan chuckled and answered,“Of course.”


	78. A bat in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something with Vampire! Mark
> 
> Request by Kiko!

“Bob! There’s a bat in my room!”  
“Okay Ethan, let me get a broom.”  
“Hurry! It’s chasing me!”  
“Here we go. Hiya!” *crashes*  
“Did you get it?”  
“Owwww... what the f*ck dude?!”  
“Oh sh*t. Sorry Mark.”  
“Were you trying to suck my blood?”  
“No! I was sleeping in your closet and you came barging in here!”  
“Oh... are you hurt?”  
“No, but that doesn’t keep me from getting my revenge.”

Later that night, in a suburb in California, loud screams and laughing could be heard. No one was hurt, but the residents refused to return to their homes, reporting a bat colony in their houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Requests will take longer to fill out now that I have school, and I will probably upload less in a day. I will still upload every day tho.


	79. Incendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Iplier helps Wil. 
> 
> More Harry Potter au because I love writing it!

“Now, to learn the Incendo charm, you have to wave your wand up like this, then flick forward, saying ‘Incendo!” Prof. Marvin instructed, demonstrating on a wood target. Fire burst from his wand and lit the target in flames. A series of “WWOOOOOooooaaaah”s emanated from the crowd of students. “Practice the wand movement. When you feel comfortable, come up here and practice the charm. If no fire comes, that is alright. This spell takes time.” Prof. Marvin said as he used a dousing charm on the target. He then sat in his seat and inspected students’ form and correcting them. After about ten minutes of practice, two students went to the target and performed the spell. Neither of them lit. Then it was Dark’s turn. He yelled “Incendo!” and waved his wand. There were a few sparks, but no fire came. He sat down next to Wilford, and Wil patted his back, saying, “Don’t worry Dark, you’ll get it.” “Thanks.” Dark said, smiling. It was Wil’s turn. He walked up to the target, pointed his wand and forcefully commanded, “Incendo!” Fire blasted from his wand and burnt the target to ash. Wil felt an explosive, searing sensation racing up his hands and arms. The blistering heat dancing on his skin made him cry out and drop his wand. He clutched his hands to his chest. Dark instantly stood up and ran to him. He looked pleadingly at Marvin. Nodding his conformation, Dark and Wil rushed to the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Wilford me poor boi. Btw, in this au, Wil doesn’t have his mustache. So he seems younger. And it won’t burn off ;)


	80. Incendo pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!

Tears streamed down Wil’s face as they raced to the hospital wing. Dark whispered, “Shh, dear it’s gonna be alright. You’re going to get fixed up. Don’t worry.” “It hurts so much.” Wil whimpered. Dark pushed open the door, and guided Wil inside. Dr. Iplier looked up from his brewing table and ran over. “Oh god. What happened to you?” “He got burned in Charms class.” Dark explained as Dr. Iplier sat Wil down on a bed. “Okay then.” he murmured, inspecting and analyzing Wil’s wounds. His hands and forearms were scorched, skin dry and peeling with blood. Wil started to tremble when he looked at them. “I need to put bandages on your arms and keep you here for a while, okay?” Dr. Iplier said to him, “Dark, if you want to leave, you can.” “No. I want to stay with Wil.” Dark answered. “Dark, it’s alright. Like you said, I’ll be just fine.” Wil told him, “Besides, I don’t want to get in the way of your learning.” Dark took a deep breath and said, “Okay.” He leaned over and kissed Wil’s cheek, then left. “That was adorable.” Dr. Iplier gushed. Wil smiled sheepishly before wincing from the stabbing pain in his hands. “Oh, right. Wil hold your hands flat, then I’m going to put bandages on. This will hurt for a few minutes, but it’s better than leaving them out to get infected.” Dr. Iplier explained, rubbing ointment on the bandages. Then he gently but firmly wrapped them on, wringing painful shouts from Wil. “aaaaaAAAAAGGH! That stings!” he yelled. “There. Now leave them on and come back here once a day to get them changed.” Dr. Iplier instructed. “Okay. Thanks Dr. Iplier!” Wil replied, getting up from the bed. “No problem. Now I suggest you get to lunch, because class is over, based on the time.” Dr. Iplier said, gesturing to the clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than the Patronus charm and Expelliarmus, Incendo is my favorite charm to use in Harry Potter games.


	81. Incendo pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this story. Harry Potter forever!

‘Where could he be?’ Wil wondered, looking for Dark in the courtyard. He spotted him by their usual bench, eating a sandwich. “Dark!” Wil called. “Wil!” Dark shouted back as Wilford ran over and tackled him. “I was so worried that you’d be stuck there.” Dark said as they were piled in a heap on the ground. “Well, I’m not.” Wil giggled. They got up and brushed themselves off. “Y-you gonna eat that?” a small voice asked. There was Eric, sitting there with a goofy smile on his face from what he saw, pointing at some of the food Dark got. “Nah, I’m not. Have at it.” Dark answered. Eric scooped up the food and mumbled a ‘thank you’ as he dug in. The couple laughed as Eric ate ravenously. “By the way, here’s your textbooks.” Dark said, picking them up and placing them in Wil’s bag he kept with him. “Thanks!” Wil exclaimed, “Now I’m ready for some food!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	82. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkstache The Fault in Our Stars au.
> 
> Request by anon!

“He is in room 207. He’s awake, but very worn out.” the receptionist said. “Thanks.” Wil replied, hurrying off. He traveled up an elevator and raced down a couple halls. There it is. 207. Wil gently opened the door. Dark was in a hospital bed in the center of the room. A heart monitor was beeping slowly. Dark turned his head slightly and smiled wearily. “Hi Wil. I missed you” he said. Wil went over and wrapped him in a warm hug. “I missed you too. I brought you some books to read.” he murmured, plopping them on the bedside table. “Thanks, dear.” Dark grinned. You could hear the slight breaths of excitement from his oxygen tubes. He closed his eyes and his head fell to the pillow. Opening them, Dark asked, “Can you read one to me?” “Yes. Anything for you, love.” Wil answered. He picked up a book and held it out, saying, “How is Flora and Ulysses?” “Perfect.” Dark replied. “He will defend the weak and vanquish evil! He will write a poem!” Wil read heroically, bringing a few laughs from Dark. As he continued to read, Dark’s eyes started to slip shut, then he was asleep. Wil closed the book, setting it on the table. He gently pushed back Dark’s curly, raven hair and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight.” he whispered fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I know very little of what they do for cancer patients, so I hope I did good!


	83. Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark outsmarts, then eventually helps Hermione with the Patronus charm.
> 
> Request by JJ!

Harry was pacing around the Roman of Requirement, watching everyone’s attempts at the Patronus charm. Dark was was waving his wand and saying, “Expecto Patronus!” correctly, but nothing was happening. He looked up to see Hermione standing there, watching him. “Is your wand faulty? Or are you not just giving the effort?” she asked. Dark remembers all the times he asked for help with spells and such. She remembers too. So she has an advantage. “My wand isn’t faulty.” he replied, “I just had it cleaned and repaired yesterday.” “You’re not going to get it if you don’t put in the effort.” she said , turning around and practicing as well. ‘I think she needs to practice what she preaches.’ he thought as he watched Hermione huff with annoyance when the Patronus didn’t come. ‘I might need a better memory.’ he speculated. Closing his eyes, he thought of as many as he could until one stood out. He opened his eyes and commanded, “Expecto Patronum!” And his Patronus flew forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	84. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More HP AU! Dark and Wil play hide and seek.

It was a long month at Hogwarts. It was Christmas time, and Dark and Wil were staying at school. The two were in the dining hall, eating food. While Wil was stuffing his face with scones, Dark was silently picking at his cold food, obviously sad. Wiping crumbs off his mouth, Wil asked, “Hey Darkidoo, you okay?” “I guess. I just miss my family.” Dark mumbled, “I can’t go home because my parents are arguing and don’t want me there.” “Oh baby. Is there any way I can make you feel better?” Wil questioned, scooting closer to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. Dark glanced at Wil’s bandaged hands and subconsciously rubbed them. His burns were getting better, and Wil would be able to take them off soon. “I’d always play hide and seek with Dad. Can you play with me?” Dark said. “Sure! Count to 10.” Wil replied. “One, two, three...” Dark continued to count, and Wil apparated away. Finished counting, Dark opened his eyes. “Ah c’mon! No fair you apparated!” he shouted into empty space. He heard footsteps coming from his far left. Dark’s black sneakers slapped on stone as he chased the sound. The footsteps started to rush away from him. Taking at shortcut, he cut off the footsteps in another hall. But there was no one there. Discouraged, he turned and headed towards the dungeons. ‘They have tons of hiding places there.’ Dark thought, sprinting there. He peeked around a wall and spotted Wil wandering around, clearly lost. Dark smirked and started to sneak up on him. Pouncing on him, Dark shouted, “BOO!” Wil yelped with surprise, whirling about. “I found you!” Dark cheered. “That you did. My turn!” Wil declared. “See if you can catch me, love.” Dark challenged, racing off. Wil chuckled and started to count.


	85. Patronus pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part twwoooo!

The Patronus flew about, sparkling wing tearing through the air. It was an osprey. Beautiful creature, and well known for its caring for family. “How...?” Hermione questioned, looking at Dark, stunned. He watched his osprey fly about, and answered, “Simple really. I thought of a better memory.” “What was it? A quidditch game or something?” she asked, still shocked at his triumph. “I thought about my first kiss with my partner.” Dark replied, slightly dazed at the thought. “Lucky you. I’m going to try now.” Hermione declared. She performed the spell, and an otter was bouncing around the room. She laughed with amazement. 

Everyone was leaving. Dark was about to hurry off when Hermione waved him over. “So. It worked.” she started, “and I honestly didn’t think of that. I knew about it! But I wasn’t thinking.” “It’s alright. You got it in the end.” Dark answered, bouncing a bit from wanting to see Wil at the courtyard. “I see you’re in a hurry. But one more thing. Who are you dating? Pavarati Patil? Maia Swan?” she asked, genuinely curious. “Uhhhh.” Dark muttered, rubbing his arm,“actually, I’m dating Wilford.” “Oh really. Ok. Nothing wrong, just unexpected.” she said hurriedly. “That’s what I love about him and my friends. Nothing wrong just unexpected.” Dark grinned. Hermione left, shouting, “Grammar!” over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shaky in my opinion. I feel like I didn’t quite nail Hermione’s character.


	86. Yule ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More HP au! The Yule ball is happening!

Beautiful fairies are flying everywhere, lighting the gargantuan room. Fast music was playing, and everyone was jamming. Except for JJ. He was sitting at a table, watching others dance. Yan sashayed up to him and signed, “Why aren’t you dancing?” “I don’t want to. I’m not very good at it.” he answered back. “Come on! I’ll dance with you!” Yan signed quickly before grabbing JJ’s hand and pulling him to the floor. Yan shouted over the music while dancing, saying, “Let the music move you! Feel it inside!” JJ started dancing dorkily, giving a tiny grin. He spun in circles with his arms outstretched, laughing. Flopping in a pair of chairs with heaving chests, Yan stared dumbfounded at his friend. “Is something wrong?” JJ signed worriedly. “No nothing. It’s just... your laugh is so beautiful, like you.” Yan signed back. JJ blushed, and cracked his mouth open as if he was going to say something. But he shut it, then opened it again. “I like your laugh too.” he said with a shaky voice. Yan gave a little ‘aaawww’, and pulled him into a hug. “You sound amazing. Can we start talking like this?” Yan asked, starting to tear up. “Yes.” JJ replied with a giggle, gently rubbing Yan’s back. “Get outta here ya pests! That’s not for you!” yelled a voice. Then a swarm of pixies zipped out of the drink bowl. Everyone burst out guffawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go to a school dance this year. Oh well. Idk how it’s gonna go.


	87. Hide and Seek pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with the first. Here’s number two!

Dark raced back towards the Great Hall, searching everywhere he could for a hiding spot. Noticing a small space behind a statue, he squeezed himself in and hoped for the best. 

“Here I come!” Wil shouted, uncovering his eyes. He looked around the room, then headed towards the staircases leading to the classrooms. Seeing that Dark wasn’t there, he headed towards the Great Hall. He was passing by some statues when he heard something drop. Turning around, he raised a suspicious eyebrow at the black shoe that clattered to the ground. Walking back to the statues, he examined them more carefully. When he passed by one with a medieval shield, he saw a bit of cloth sticking out. Wil reaches up and tugged on it. Loud giggles could be heard slightly above him. When he looked up, he started laughing. There was Dark, wedged in a small space on top of the statue’s head. “How’d you get up there?!” Wil shouted. “A magician never reveals his secrets!” Dark yelled back. “Well, I’m still gonna catch ya!” Wil declared, climbing up the statue. “Boys! Get down from there!” a loud voice shouted. It was Prof. Sprout, watching them chase each other. Laughing, Dark jumped down and sprinted away. Wil was hot on his heels, yelling at him. When Wil finally caught him, they fell to the ground and started wrestling. With Dark successfully pinned under him, Wil triumphantly cheered, “Ha! I caught you!” Untangling themselves, Dark said, “Thanks for playing with me. Today was awesome!” “No problem Darkidoo.” Wil answered, helping him up. “Well, see you tomorrow.” Dark said. “Yeah. I love you.” Wil replied. “I love you too.” Dark answered, giving Wil a long and loving kiss. Then he was gone. ‘Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas Dark.’ Wil thought fondly, walking back to his dormitory.


	88. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter au! Eric panics during class.

It was early spring in the green forest. It was cloudy, with a light drizzle painting the trees. The small class for Care of Magical Creatures was sat in a clearing, with Hagrid in the center. “Today, we’re learnin’ about the little buggers known as the Bowtruckle.” Hagrid said, “now I’ve got a tree full of ‘em right here.” The students gathered around it. Eric was in this group, and he was excited to meet the little creatures. Hagrid reaches his arm out to mimic a tree branch, and the twig-like beings skittered on. “I’m gonna give each of you one, and I want you to record how they react to you.” Hagrid instructed, gently placing one in each of the students’ hands. Eric cupped his hands and the green critter was placed inside. He stared fondly at the tiny being started climbing up his arm. He giggled at the bowtruckle as it hung on his glasses. He was writing when he heard a low rumble from the air. Eric gently took the bowtruckle off his glasses and looked at the sky. The clouds were darkening, and the rain was getting heavier. A loud blast of lightning ripped the air. Eric yelped, dropping the bowtruckle. “No no no. Sorry buddy.” Eric whimpered, scooping up the bowtruckle. Thunder boomed, scaring the group. Eric was breathing quickly, panicking at the harsh noise and bustling students. He didn’t notice Hagrid yelling for everyone to get inside the castle. His hands were clamped over his ears and digging into his scalp, eyes screwed shut. Eric was screaming, “Stop! Please! It hurts!! Stop being so loud!” His vision was getting spotty, and he limbs felt like jello. Rain was pouring. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs felt like they were filling with rainwater HE’S DROWNING HE’S GOING TO DIE HE’S GOING TO DIE-


	89. Panic pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part twwwooo.
> 
> Change in upload schedule. I will not be able to upload every day anymore, because
> 
> 1\. School days are getting wonky  
2\. My best work comes when I have time to think and strategize 
> 
> I will upload as often as I can, don’t worry. Thanks for understanding!

A small arm was grabbing at his hands and prying them off. Eric opened his eyes and saw the bowtruckle clawing his hands. When he took his hands off, the little creature, drenched with water, was rubbing his face and neck. As if it was trying to calm him down. Eric was hoisted up by an unknown person and carried inside. He was sat down on a bench. His breathing was still ragged, but without the noise he felt a bit better. He watched the bowtruckle burrow into his robes, seeking warmth. Softly patting its head, tension left his body with each passing moment. Hagrid plopped down next to him, handing him a towel. As Eric dried his wet, black hair, Hagrid spoke, “You feelin’ okay?” “Y-Yeah.” Eric mumbled. “Glad to hear.” Hagrid replied,“Looks like Vira finally has a friend. She’s not like the other bowtruckles. Lonely lil’ thing.” “Oh. Your name is V-Vira.” Eric spoke to the green critter. She had crawled into the pocket on his chest. “Yeh. She must’ve sensed something about ya. Instead of running back to the tree, she stayed with you. Mighty good job she did as well.” Hagrid complimented. Eric gently scooped Vira out of his pocket and went to give her to Hagrid. But he waved his hands and said, “Nah, nah. You keep ‘er. I have a little bush you could use. And besides, she’s better off with you than with the others.” Eric gasped and said, “Thank you so much! I-I’ll take good care of her!” Placing her back in his pocket, Eric gathered up his books and rushed to the Hufflepuff common room, Vira poking her head out with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Vira: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/622411610985188856/


	90. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford gets his bandages taken off. For context, read Incendo.

Yan, JJ, Dark, and Wilford were all walking to the hospital wing. They all immediately left Transfiguration class when Prof. McGonagall got a note from Dr. Iplier, telling them that they were able to come to the hospital wing. They group of friends pushed their way inside. There were the doctors and three students. Dr. Iplier looked up from where he was arranging parchment and smiled. “Look after Jared, okay Maia? This would be the perfect time for you to test that potion of yours.” he told a student with a brown pixie cut and blue eyes. She nodded and went to work. “So, how are you feeling?” Dr. Iplier asked Wil. “I’m feeling pretty good.” Wil answered as Dr. Iplier sat him on a bed. “Good.” Dr. Iplier said, examining the slightly dirtied bandages. They were wrapped from some of Wil’s fingers all the way to his elbow. “What are you going to do?” JJ signed, which Yan translated. “That is a good question.” Yan said afterwards, glancing at Dark. “Well, I’m going to unwrap the bandages and check to see if they didn’t stick to his forming skin, and then sterilize the burns so they don’t get infected.” Dr. Iplier explained, gesturing to Wil’s hands,“Okay then. Are you ready?” Wil nodded, then Dr. Iplier started unwinding, checking every few minutes or so to see if his patient was comfortable. 

Dr. Iplier set the worn wrappings on a table. Wil held up his hands and examined them. They were twisted with red skin and pink splotches, a stark contrast to his tan complexion. They looked painful, and were scabbed over slightly. He flexed his fingers, cringing at the stretching, pulling sensation. Dark rushed to him, worried, and said,“Does it hurt?” “A little.” Wil responded, watching Dark trace his burnt hands. There was very little untouched skin on his fingers. It was strange, how just about a month ago there was not a scratch on him. Dr. Iplier squeezed his way around the teens, with antibacterial solution in his hands. Popping the lid open, he handed it to Dark. “Make sure he uses this once every few days okay? You guys remember this, cause knowing him,” he glanced at a sheepish Wil, “he won’t.” “Okay!” they chimed in sing song voices, giggling slightly. Running out of the room, they all went to the Dining Hall to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I’ve had this on my mind for a while sooooo... ENJOY THE LONGER CHAPTER!


	91. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric brings Vira to class. HP UNIVERSE!

His dirty shoes clomped on the stone floor as he ran to Potions class. Vira was bouncing happily in his pocket. Screeching to a stop, Eric pushed his way inside. Panting, he took his seat at a wooden desk. “We made it Vira.” Eric said to his pocket. Hearing giggling, he saw some of the other students gossiping. King plopped down next to him and muttered,“Hey Eric.” “Hi King. School treating ya good?” Eric replied. “Not really. Failed a charms test.” King mumbled, clearly sad. Eric gently patted his back as Vira crawled out of his pocket. Sitting on the edge of the table, she toyed with her leaves on her head. 

Later, Eric and King were mixing the dry ingredients when a tiny sneeze rang the air. Powders covered Vira. Rubbing her nonexistent nose, she clambered over to Eric’s handkerchief. She climbed on top and wiped her face. Eric giggled at her cleverness. Vira would watch and copy him, like a parrot learning to talk. A disapproving huff sounded behind the friends. “Oop.” King whispered, hesitantly looking up. Prof. Snape was there, staring down his nose at the two teens. Vira scampered back to Eric’s pocket and hid. “What exactly was that Derekson?” Snape asked Eric. “She’s my...” Eric didn’t want to say pet. Vira was treated much better than that, and he considered her an equal. “She’s my friend. A...c-companion. For my anxiety.” Eric stammered, heart quickening. Snape looked skeptical, then nodded. Eric and King sighed when he left. “I thought we were dead.” King chuckled nervously. “Yeah. Me too.” Eric answered.


	92. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried to write a little poem. Idk how I feel about it, but hope you like it! If you need help understanding, ask me!

Darkness

The <strike>insanity</strike> that comes with it.  
It’s caused <strike>panic</strike> and <strike>horror</strike>.  
But it is not fully evil.

There the <strike>blue</strike>. Like ice. Like the sky on a summer day that night takes away and gives back.

There the <strike>red</strike>. Like blood. Like fire that lights up the woods while camping.

Combined, they completely balance each other. The warmth and cold creates a beautiful thing called <strike>darkness</strike>.

Without darkness, we can’t truly see the stars.

Wil wouldn’t be able to see the stars in his <strike>loved</strike> one’s eyes.

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started rambling. Thanks for reading my sh*t!


	93. Birb AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sleep deprived. But I wanted to make this. 
> 
> Yo. TiredPanNotAFan. Your comment gave me ideas.

It was an interesting day. The sky was a cotton candy blue, and surprisingly warm considering the weather before then. Virgil was sitting in his pine tree, preening his indigo feathers. The blue jay was perfectly content to bask in the sun and sleep. Unfortunately, his plans were thwarted. Loud beats alerted him to an approaching bird. Lifting his crested head, Vigil watched Logan land onto a tree branch next to him. He grumbled, tucking himself back into a knot in the tree. “No sleeping Virgil. We need to find food or were going to starve.” Logan cawed authoritatively. “Noooo. I wanna sleep. The sun’s nice.” Virgil slurred. Logan’s dark beak clacked with annoyance. “Fine. Wait until you’re begging me for food.” Logan said, iridescent feathers glinting as he took off. Virgil rasped curses under his breath and flew off with him. 

The wind blew around them as they searched for food. “Look! A cake box!” Virgil called, pointing with his wing. A suet cake feeder stood in a yard. Completely alone. The two birds landed, examining it. Logan tilted his head, skeptical of the strange substance. Tentatively, Virgil stepped forward and pecked it a few times. A snap sounded, and a cage sprung up. Virgil screeched, scrabbling against the wiring. Logan hopped about, looking for a switch or something. He saw a latch on the side and pulled it with his beak. The cage fell apart, and Virgil zipped out. Logan puffed his chest proudly.

But then they had to escape because a human was chasing them and shouting “DAGNABBIT FILTHY VERMIN!”


	94. Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More poetry! If you need help understanding just ask. I’ll help. <3

The pounding. <strike>Over and over</strike>. Mentally and physically.

It can change a person.

<strike>Lack of touch and kindness</strike> hardens and breaks one at the same time. Feeling like you aren’t there and that you don’t matter.

It causes <strike>pent up energy</strike>. Twisting a handkerchief and biting your lip is the least of your worries. Everything is bottled up.

The anxiety, lack of food and <strike>sickness</strike> destroys a person.

When someone <strike>steals</strike> the key to another’s happiness, they forget how to feel joy. Their emotions are locked away. But when one smiths a new key, the victim realizes how <strike>starved</strike> they are.

They yearn for the compassion they need. It can <strike>take broken pieces and fix</strike> the person. Like repairing an old Hawaiian shirt. Or a pair of feet. 

These are <strike>happy</strike> tears.


	95. Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo... I don’t know what to say so  
NNNYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH

Ã̴̖̲͊̐ͅn̶͎̋̽t̸̲̮͍͎̓ỉ̶̻̹̊ ̶̛̬̭̈̐͗͜ī̴͙̀̓̏s̵̝̊̀ͅ ̷͖̤̩̋͜f̵͖̌̅u̵͕͗́ļ̷̡̟̱͌l̵̖͉̜̄̏͜͝ ̷̤͎̲̦̓͠͝o̷̞̞̹̒̉̾̊ͅf̶̮̩̉͌̋͋ ̶̲̞͕̳̓̽͛̒e̵̺̞͔̱̿̕n̸͈̅̈́̈́e̷̱̳͈̎̐͊͛r̵̜̗̳̓ͅg̶̗̦̳̅͊͘y̴̠͖͉͐͗̍  
̴̠̓͒͜  
̸͈͎͔͑Ĩ̸̖̫̝̓̕t̶̯͚͎͑̐’̷̥́͠s̶̱̔ ̸̺̫͆h̸̘̺̍í̷̝͓̠͂̑̏s̷̥̫̭͍̓̐̅͘ ̶̡̞̀̔̐l̴̛̥̯̩̼i̶̫̐̈́̉̒t̴̥̥̔̏ě̶͙̦̱r̵̰͈͋̈͝à̴̠͆͆l̶͖͈͎̕ ̷͕̣͉̒́̓͘b̵̠̭͛͗̋̕e̷̻̲̣͐̓͆͠i̶͕͖̩̓̿͂̚n̴̯̫͗g̶̠̈́  
̷͔̑́  
̸̘̦͔̐͌ͅF̷̱̼̜̮̿͑̿l̵̗͎̆͂̅͋ͅͅo̵̥͛͛͠͝a̴̱̼͒t̴̖̝̓i̷̫͗͒̽͘n̷̛͎͕̞͂͝͝g̴̲̈,̶̼̮̟̄̓̈́́ ̷̧̝̠̥̆͒l̴͍̂̑ą̴͘ṷ̶̡̘̌́͋g̵͈͓̓ͅh̴̭̆ͅț̷̏e̷͖͇̝̓̕r̷̭̬̆̎,̷̢̍͑͊ ̶̥͇͖̓̿ą̷̢̡̗̂͌ǹ̶̟̺͕̐d̷͎̪̻̈͆ ̸͙̫́̈́a̷͎̤̩͑ ̶̞̌b̶͔̈́̒͝͝i̸͍̮̤̍ͅt̸̟͙̰̠̾ ̷̩̖͉̊͝o̷̜͂̏̇̃f̴͎̝̮͆͂̈͠ͅ ̷̨̢̘͉̔͝͝m̵̩͉̤͒͛͘i̶͚̋͆s̶̜̗͕̍͒͘c̸͖̐͑ḩ̶͇̬̬̐̽̓́i̴͕͙̻͒̑͒e̷͔̼̒͌̈́f̴̯̒̇͋ ̴̡̤͇̂́̊o̸͍͙͐n̸̮̱̝͊͜ ̶̧͖̈́͒͆̾t̵̰̱͛h̸̜̾͗e̷̳̤̟͛̇̚ ̵̗͛̂s̸̡͈̮̾͝į̷̪̣͐̾d̸̦̏͒̈̾e̵͉̦̠͋̄̕̚  
̸͖̘̪̭̿̈̅́  
̸̠̦͜͜͠T̵̜̦̫̫́̔h̸̛̰͚̆è̴̲r̵͍̈́̂̌͠e̴̻̜̩̹͑͂͐̚ ̷̲̀͝ͅa̸̹̼͚̗͗͌̅͂r̴̤͑ȩ̶̤̣̮́͛̒ ̴̰̗͇̬͒̊̽s̸̺̲̠͇̓̅̈́̚ő̶̢̗͙̩̉̚m̸̘̿e̸̮̬̙̾͋͋ ̴̢͂d̴̡̥̯̦́̏̉̀ǎ̷͚̰ỳ̵̺̈̇s̷̢̗͖̓ ̸̪͈̩͑̽t̸̡̻̠͐̆͊̋h̵͇̖͒́ó̶͎͉̈́̔u̴̙͔̹̻̔̐͝g̶̣̓͝h̸̟̎͒̌͠  
̸̣̐̎͗͘  
̸̨͇͖̔̔̈͒S̸̛̝͋͆̈́ő̴̹̠͜m̴̼͑͠e̴͉̻͐́ ̵̗̼̃͒̚d̷͙̀̿͑͘a̵̻̻̰̾̑y̴͍̯͐ş̴̡͈͋͗ ̸̫͉͌t̷̥͂̂̓͠ḫ̷͕̗̼̾͛̃͆a̸̘͖̬̜͑̿t̸̡̘̞͉̍̀ ̷͉̱͚̎̌͆h̷̬̎ë̷̱́͗͠ ̸͕̮̎̀c̴͙̤̪͕̓͝a̸̤͆ņ̵̱͆̈́͂̕͜’̸̖͘t̸̮̣̍̅́̏ ̴̡̭̰̈́ḝ̴͔̈̈́͠v̶̱̓̈͗ë̶̱̈́ǹ̴̻̓̍ ̶̝̅̋ľ̴̟͒̏́ẻ̷̙͍̈a̴̡͙̥̙̿̍̆̈́v̴͙̥̀e̸̛̖̫͈̮ ̷̨̮̙̜̊͊͝h̷̜̩̏̚͜͝ì̴̪̳̦̼͒̃͂ş̵̘͚͊̇̕ ̶̜̣̪̭̇͂̈́͠ŕ̴̥̟̤̹͊ǫ̴͕͇̃͂͒͘ó̶̹ḿ̴̡̯͎̈́  
̸̩̻͊  
̴̡̘͚̂̂͛͂H̵̜̬͖͈̀e̷̠͐̈́̎̚ ̴̙̱̺̠͊͑̂͝ĵ̴̤̲͙́͜ų̶̠͙̗̃̄̆͆s̷̩̾ț̸̛̬͓̒͆͆ ̷̛̺͉̘̤͋͐l̴̠͂̌̊͛͜o̷̦̠͛͝ȍ̵̢̼̦͆̓͐s̴̗͆̀͘͝ê̴̳̜̰̇̒s̵͖̄ ̴̫͈̿i̸̖̋t̵̝͈͙̀͘͝ͅ  
̴̘̘͖͇̄͊̌͌  
̸̣̯̝̍͜G̴̼̦̍̀͘͠l̷̥͈̋ó̴͈̻̝̊w̸̪͖̿̊̄͘i̴̟̩̎̆̃̐ǹ̷͎͔̺ģ̶̭͍̄ ̵̡̨̧̟̍t̸̫̫̟̅̎̃͠e̴̟̽̒a̴͈͕̗͖̓͒̇ŗ̵̛̦̬s̸͉̱̜͛̇ ̵̨͉̤̪̀f̶̜͉̐̃l̷̰̍͒̏o̸̢̤̻͛͗̇̚ŵ̵̪͇͗̈́  
̷̜́̎͑  
̵̜̋͂͑͂B̴̗̪̾ù̴̢̨͕̿t̶͖̤͔͌͗̍̓͜ ̷̧̻̽s̶̨̰͇̰̅͂o̷͇̲͈̒̿̂̾m̷̞̈͒̂͠ȅ̵̦̰̳̖͂t̵̙̏̐̅̓͜i̷͔͚̮̘̽m̵͔̽͠͝e̷̜͑͊́̍s̶̘̱̉͜ ̶̙̝͋̿̇į̴̣̀̍t̶̳̳̍̏͜͜’̷͎͍̈́ŝ̷̫͛̑̈ ̸̢̫̰͖̅ǫ̴͖͉̐̄͑ͅk̶̘̊͐ă̷͙͇͂y̷̪̑̉̔ ̶͇̱̈́ť̶̼̦̑̔ǫ̵͐ ̵̞̙̈́̾̔n̸̫͔̯͔͐o̴̻̗̮̣͛͌̓͝t̵͚͎̗̠͑̓̍̈́ ̶̡̮͚̅̋̽͂b̷̬̭̬̗͗e̵̟̕ ̸͈̿͠o̴̺͌̀͛ǩ̴̥̯͍a̷͍͠y̷͚̲̤̤͗  
̶̱̫͖̂́̕͝H̶̛͖͖̳̃i̷̢͙̞͔͘s̵̮̦̆̚͜ ̸̦̥̜̟̎͒̀̚f̶̧̟̂̑ă̸̻̺̘͌́̀m̴̜̕i̵̡̤͙͇̿̈́̇l̷̜̳̀̔̂y̴͎̅̐ ̴̫̭̪̱́͛͗͗m̸̳̳̯̿́̀a̵̬̽k̷̲̣͆͊̇ͅe̷̪͖̼̋s̷̲̃̈̚ ̷̥̅̿s̶̤̩̼̱̃̌̕u̶̧̥̣̳͒̏̀͆ŕ̵̛̠͕͖̄̈́ę̵͚͝ ̸̧͕̑̄ͅo̸͎͎̤̙͠f̴̜͖̔͠͝ ̴̡͚̏̌í̵͎̖͍̺͗̕͘t̷͎͉̠̀̓  
̴̫͓̦̏  
̴̼̿T̷̡͚̟͑̉ḩ̸̹̫̗͛e̸̖͙̲̐̓͜y̷̙̼̾̌͝ ̵̢̻̱̰͊̇̚l̸̪͇̦͑o̶̗͆̄́̕v̶̡̺̒͋ē̷̱͘ ̴̮̭͓̯̆h̶͔̟͂̌i̴̼͋̈́m̵̢̿  
̶͇̔͑ͅ  
̶̖̗̙̄͗̚̕Ṕ̵͖̖̠͝l̴̡͍͔̭̑̾̆ǎ̷̬̬̩̙̏̊̅y̸̩̋ ̷̮͊̅̽̽p̴̨̻̂͒̓r̴̪̮͂̑͆a̷̛̮̿̽n̸̘̫͌̎̒͌ͅḱ̷̯̞̘s̶͖̝͍̽͝,̴̲̮̹̲̈́̈́̅̑ ̵̖͍̩͊̂ṭ̶̯̖̏͋͜à̴̤͚̟̒̎ͅg̸̨͕̼͖̈́̀͆͘,̶̮̬̊̍̕ ̵̙̣͓̈́̕a̷̹̲̐̅n̴̢͙̂d̷̯͔̫̀͛͝ ̴̘̋p̸̪͉͍̮̓a̸̬̱̎ỉ̴̧̬̭͎̀̉n̷̺͔͋̃̕ţ̴͓̫͖̃̊̀͝  
̴͇͙͗  
̵̿͜͜Ȇ̸̺̔̃v̵͈͚̻̈͘͘ė̶͈̼͈̇͑n̷̫̘̘̿͐͠ ̸͍̰̭́͑͠͝i̶̝̜͌̇͝f̴̮͒̾̀̈́ ̴̤̒̄͋̂h̸̗̜͑̒̔̚ẽ̴̫’̵͚̣̀̅̑͘s̵̱̺̲̲̄̉͊͘ ̸̡̙̳͐̕͝d̴̤͔̿o̵͕̖͑̀ẅ̷͙̥̙̖́̏̈n̴̮̳̦̝̒͌͝  
̷̪̭̻̈́  
̷̢̆̊̈́̄H̴̼́͒̋ė̸̟̈́͝ ̶̪̥͉̓͜l̴̰̲̭̅̂ơ̵͈̖͊v̴̢̳̔́͝ë̸̢͍́̔s̴̯̫͚͌̏́ ̶͚̙̜̀͝t̴̜̎̏̓ḧ̶̘̦́͌͑̕ê̵̘̌m̵̖̲̀̍͆ ̶͉̱̄̉t̶͚͓̔ó̴͓̲õ̷̯̗͚͇̂̈́̿


	96. Remus and Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birb AU! The title explains itself. 
> 
> Also I am really hyped about A Heist With Markiplier coming out! It looks hella awesome!

Logan was walking around the field, black head bobbing and pecking for meals. He was really discouraged, because the dirt hardly yielded any results. Scratching at some grasses, he could hear incessant twittering behind him. Turning his head, he watched Remus hop towards him. The mockingbird was displaying his shiny gray feathers and making chittering noises. “Could you stop?” an annoyed Logan asked, fluffing his wings to show contempt. Remus flipped his head upside down and flashed his tail. “NOPE!” he whistled. Logan gave a creaking sigh, pushing Remus out of the way. He lifted his wings, wind bristling and was about to jump. Then a rabbit came flying out of a pile of grasses. Most other animals wouldn’t be scared, much less surprised, but Logan completely FREAKED. He screeched and scrambled for cover. Peeking out a bush, he hissed when he saw Remus shrieking with laughter. Logan peeked our and cawed,“Its not funny!” before pulling his neck back in when the rabbit glanced at him with dark eyes.  
A loud call filled the air. “Never fear! I will save you!” A huge eagle landed in the clearing, frightening the rabbit away. Folding his wings, Roman cocked his enormous, white head at the mockingbird and crow. “Scram if you know what’s good for ya.” he snarled at Remus. He squeaked and fluttered to a branch about 40 feet away. Roman turned his attention to Logan. “It’s safe now.” Roman crooned. Logan crept out, peering to make sure. “Thanks for protecting me.” he stammered, feathers flattened with embarrassment. “No worries. I was glad to be of service.” Roman trilled flamboyantly, bowing his head and lifting a large talon. Logan bowed back to the kingly bird, took off and flew away.


	97. More notes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma just ramble

Okay! I took a look at the statistics and OH MAN! There’s almost 540 hits and 31 kudos here! Thank you so much. I know my writing isn’t the best. Wait, hell nah it’s bad, but it’s awesome to know that people take time out of their day to read the stuff I put on here. Thanks again! 

This is not gonna be taken down :)


	98. This isn’t it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a speaker come in my school and talk about bullying. I was inspired to write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been picked on before, but I am not bullied. If you are, don’t be afraid to tell someone. <3<3

This isn’t a pencil  
This is a knife  
It can whittle a tiny wood sculpture, a graceful art piece  
Or carve someone’s heart out

This isn’t a screen  
This is fog  
It’s watery droplets can create a rainbow of color  
Or it can scream jeers from unseen voices

This is your mouth  
It can breathe fire  
This fire can give light and provide warmth  
Or it can burn and scorch

These are your words  
Choose wisely


	99. Talking to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could it be? Marian uploaded?! I heard that was the stuff of legends! 
> 
> Yeh hi. I’ve been working on another fic, so this one has been on the back burner. HERE IS A POEM!
> 
> Happy 100th chapter!

It is hard to express how I talk through this device.  
I use much simpler words to convey my meaning.  
See! That sentence there!  
That’s how I talk to other people.  
I’m also not the smoothest speaker.  
There are many stutters, bumps, and random bridges.  
This happ-happens many times s’while I talk.  
I either love it or real-really disli-like it.  
(I am trying my absolute hardest to simulate my perspective.  
Believe it or not, that’s how people stutter, yet w-writing like th-this is easier for authors like me.)  
I stop, loop, run forward, turn back, shuffle a bit.  
Yet people still understand me.  
Even when I say, “Where does th-this text-textbo-book... Where does this textbook go?”  
(I sometimes have to start over after an annoyed “GHHHHHHAAAAAA!” at myself.)  
Like Mom once said, “Too many words want to climb out of your mouth.”  
Many of them are expansive like a sea.  
And I man-manag-ged to fit them-fit them in this poe-poem.


	100. GUYS

I’m so happy! Today I turned 14! Yeh! It’s me birthday. I’m super excited bc I get to hang out with my fam. Oh man. I got Markiplier and TØP merch, as well as a Niffler stuffed animal and a tiny tea set. I just wanted to share, bc I’m so thankful. You guys take the time to read my stuff, and it makes my day. Thank you, and happy birthday to me!


	101. An explanation

Hello. I know I haven’t written in a while. I’ve been working on tons of other stuff! Like THREE new works. Yes, three. I prolly won’t upload in a while, so be sure to check those out. I’ll be back soon tho! Peace! ||-//


	102. Raise Hell And Turn It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! She uploaded! What a rare occurrence of events! :o

When I’m on the bus, I stare out the window.  
Resting bitch face, not looking at anybody, not moving.  
Stone cold.

I have earbuds stuffed in my ears, blasting and blocking out the noises of the morning.  
Blasting music.

U2  
Michael Jackson  
Imagine Dragons  
Thirty Seconds To Mars  
Nirvana  
P!nk  
Stone Temple Pilots  
Alanis Morisette  
Panic! At The Disco  
Twenty One Pilots

I must seem like an introvert.  
In all honesty, I’m lost in my head.  
Let the drums, guitar, and synthesizers absorb my worries and leave me filled with happiness.

I love music.  
I can’t live without it.  
The reason I stay still is so I can focus all of my energy into not standing up, singing out loud and dancing to my heart’s content.  
Completely jamming.  
(In a moving bus, I might add.)

Instead, I grin like an idiot when my favorite songs switch on.  
I raise hell and turn it up. 

(Stay alive and stay street! <3)


End file.
